As long as we are together
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Before and after their child was born, the Grissom's life in Vegas was going as smoothly as it could with the occasional small bumps here and there, but an incident that happens after work slowly changes things for Sara. Is she ready to leave her job and Vegas behind? What will Grissom say about it? Please read and find out. A loose Sequel to A Silent Obsession.
1. Reassuring

Disclaimer: Don't own the main Characters

Summary: Before and after their child was born, the Grissom's life in Vegas was going as smoothly as it could with the occasional small bumps here and there, but an incident that happens after work slowly changes things for Sara. Is she ready to leave her job and Vegas behind? What will Grissom say about it? Please read and find out. The Sequel to A Silent Obsession.

AN: There are some references to the first story so you might be confused if you hadn't read that one.

Title: As long as we are together  
>Genre: Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship<br>Rating: T  
>Spoilers: None<br>Time-line: 8 months after A Silent Obsession ended  
>Warnings: Impliedsuggestive adult behavior  
>Main Parings: GSR<br>Minor Parings: Cath/Warrick, Greg/OC, Nick/OC, OC/OC  
>Other Characters: Jim Brass<p>

* * *

><p>As long as we are together<p>

Chapter 1: Reassuring

Sara was looking at herself in the mirror when she sighed, it wasn't that she didn't like being pregnant, of course it wasn't a picnic all the time, she was just feeling a little self-conscious now that she was 8 months along.

Then she smiled as she felt a kick, if there was one thing that she liked about being pregnant, it was when she felt her little one kick or move, she gets out of her thoughts as she moved her hands to her stomach. "Yes sweetie, I know, we are going to see daddy now."

Since she was on maternity leave, which was something she reluctantly did but with the safety of the baby at stake she did it with a smile, it was driving her crazy having all this free time, so last night when Grissom had asked if she wanted to have lunch together, she couldn't say no, and not only because it would have gotten her out of the house for a bit, but she would be spending time with her husband, something she could never say no to.

After another kick that brought her back to the present, she removes her hands as she turns from the full length mirror in the bedroom, grabs her keys and purse from the dresser before walking out of the room, then walked out of the new townhouse they are renting.

When Grissom started walking again they looked for a new place to live and it just so happened that it had two extra bedrooms, one for their office and another for his bugs/insects. But when they found out they were having a baby, he decided to take his bugs/insects to his office at the university since they didn't have a garage.

Once Sara stepped on the UNLV campus she headed for his classroom first, knowing that class had just ended and he couldn't have had time to walk to his office, especially if he was still answering questions or explaining a problem to a couple of students who stayed behind, which wasn't uncommon.

When she was at his classroom door it was wide open, so she just walked in, but stopped in her tracks immediately when she looked over at his desk in the corner of the room and saw him and one of his young, blonde, female students. But it really wasn't him that made her stop, it was the fact that this young woman was standing just behind his shoulder, too close for her liking, and touching it while he was looking down at one of his entomology books, explaining something to her.

Sara wasn't paying attention to exactly what he was saying because her eyes were zoned on that manicured hand that was touching her husband, but before her thoughts turned to murderous, she cleared her throat and spoke as she walked up to his desk. "Babe, I'm here for our lunch date."

He looked up from his book as the young woman removed her hand, then he smiled and replied. "Sorry Honey, I was so engrossed in explaining this I didn't see you there."

She knew that once he started talking about a subject he loved it was hard to get his attention or even make him aware of what was going on around him, she was just hoping that it wasn't because of the beautiful woman he was talking to, then she shook her head at that ridiculous thought, he loved her and she knew that.

Once she stopped with that train of thought, she continued. "That's ok. If you're not done then I can wait."

The woman student looked at Sara as Sara was looking at her.

Grissom, finally noticing something in the air between them, cleared his throat before replying. "No, you don't have to wait. I can explain this another time." Sara nodded as Grissom gets up from his seat and packs up some of his stuff.

When the introductions still hadn't been made, Sara decided to introduce herself so the woman would know exactly who she was. "Hi, I'm Sara Grissom, and you are?"

She was holding out her hand to her, but only out of politeness, the female student shook Sara's hand as she replied. "Diane Patterson."

As they release hands, Grissom, who was now fully packed and ready to go, stopped next to his wife, then looked at Diane. "I'll see you tomorrow, Diane."

She smiled and replied. "Ok, Dr. Grissom." Then she looked at Sara and said. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara gave her a smile, which it was a little half-hearted, then replied. "You too Diane."

Diane nodded back, then after a second's pause, Grissom puts his hand on the small of Sara's back and guided her out of the classroom while Sara mentally smirked that she was the one that was leaving with him and not this Diane Patterson.

Throughout lunch it was relatively quiet, and if Grissom wasn't mistaken, a little tense too, but since he felt the discussion should be talked about in the privacy of their own home, he let it drop for now, but he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten her so tense.

* * *

><p>When it was finally the end of the second half of his school day, Grissom packed his briefcase and headed home. Then when he got there, he opened the door and saw Sara sitting down on the couch watching a movie. He places his keys on the hook next to the door, lays his briefcase next to the recliner as he passed it and sat on the couch next to her.<p>

As she was pausing her movie, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before placing his hand on her bulging stomach and feeling their son or daughter move within her.

After a few seconds, he asked. "How are you and this little one?"

She smiled and replied as she placed her hand on top of his. "I'm doing fine, but this little one of ours is a little restless, maybe you can calm him or her down."

He smiled in return before he moved his thumb in circles on her stomach and quietly talked to the baby, then after five minutes, Sara said thanks as she felt the baby settling down. Their baby had always liked the sound of their father's voice, and frankly she couldn't disagree with that because he can always calm her down just by talking about random things.

After a few more minutes with his family, he decided to go to his home office and grade papers before dinner, so after kissing her on the cheek again and grabbing his briefcase, he left the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Grissom walks into the kitchen, then a few minutes after that Sara joined him and they started making dinner together, something they've enjoyed doing together since she'd gotten better at the skill.<p>

After he stuck their homemade vegetarian pizza in the oven, closed the lid and set the time, he turned to look at her and asked. "So do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up from cutting the rest of the tomatoes for their salad and asked. "Talk about what?"

He spoke again as he walked up to her. "I felt a little tension with you during lunch."

She shook her head, then looked back down. "Oh, it was nothing."

Grissom shook his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "It had to be something if it got you tense."

Thinking about what she saw this afternoon came back to her mind and she tensed again, and this time not only did Grissom feel it, but so did the baby and he/she moved, causing her to release the knife in her hand and place her hands on her stomach to calm their little one down.

Grissom looks at her with concern, then said. "Honey, something is wrong, and you can tell me whatever it is. Is it something I did?" She shook her head as she looked up at him, then not meaning to, a tear came down her cheek. He still looked at her with concern as he cups her cheek and wiped her tear away, then continued after taking her hand. "Oh Honey, come on." He walks them to the dinning room table, and after helping her sit down in the chair, he kneeled down in front of her and puts his hand on her stomach as he looked up at her. "What is it?"

She wiped another set of tears away as she shook her head while she was mentally cursing the hormones for getting her so worked up, then she shook her head again and replied. "It's stupid really, I don't know why it bothered me so much."

"But it did?" When she nodded, he thinks. 'Now we are getting somewhere' then he cleared his throat and continued. "So what was bothering you?"

"Seeing your student this afternoon so close to you, it got me a little worked up."

He looked at her wide-eyed and asked. "Diane got you tensed?"

She nodded as she looked down. "See I told you it was stupid." She sighed as she continued. "It's just that she is so young and beautiful, and I'm..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Still the most beautiful woman in the world to me." She lifted her head up to look at him in the eyes, then he stood up, cupped her cheek, wiped some more tears off it, then spoke with love and compassion in his eyes and voice. "When I first saw you it took my breath away because I thought you were the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen, and it wasn't only what was on the outside, it was also on the inside. The passion and drive that you showed during the seminar then to see it when we started working together, I was in awe from your first day at the lab till my last day there." She gave him a small smile and he continued as he placed his free hand back on her stomach. "And as beautiful as you were before this little one showed up, you became even more through these last 8 months. I know right now you don't feel you're beautiful or that you think you're too fat, but you're not, you're carrying a child, our child, and that thought feels me with so much joy and pride every time I look at you, so don't even think I would be looking anywhere else."

More tears started to come down her cheeks as her body filled with so much love for the man who had gotten to the root of what she was feeling and relieved her, then she sniffled and said. "Thank you."

He shook his head as he wiped the remaining tears away. "No need to thank me, I'm just telling you the truth." Then he stepped back and helped her stand up before cupping her cheek again. "Besides, Diane Patterson has nothing on you."

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then as she leaned closer to him, she replied. "You got that right."

After they kissed lightly on the lips, he brings her in his arms the best that he could and whispered. "You ok, now?"

She cleared her throat and said. "Yes, I'm sorry I got a little crazy."

"You have nothing to apologize for, just know you can talk to me about anything, especially when you're feeling down, and I'll try my best to help you out. I love you Sara and I'm yours forever."

"I know and I love you too."

As they were pulling back, the buzzer on the oven goes off, so they release each other before they both go into the kitchen, and as he was taking the pizza out, she speaks again. "But in the future, when you're explaining something in a one on one setting, can you please make sure they are on the other side of your desk?"

He walks over to her, slips his arms around her from behind, lays his hands on her stomach and whispered. "Yes, dear." Then he smirked as he continued. "I'll even go across the room if it would make you feel better."

She shook her head, then smirked back. "Ha, Ha, very funny, Mr. Grissom."

He smiled as he kissed her ear. "I thought so too, Mrs. Grissom."

A warm tingle went down her spine as he said her married name and felt the kiss, then she shook her head and laughed. "Ok you, cut the pizza up so we can eat."

"You got it."

After kissing her head, he grabbed the pizza cutter out of the drawer next to her before walking back over to the pizza.

When they were finally sitting at the table for dinner, the atmosphere between them was at its best, just the way they liked it.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked the first chapter, want more? Please review.<p> 


	2. Going Away

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Going Away<p>

A couple of weeks later

Sara was putting on the last bit of her make up, which was something she wasn't use to doing but since they were going to Catherine and Warrick's for a Christmas party she thought she would look nicer than usual, when Grissom walked into the bathroom.

They smiled at each other through the mirror as he walked up to her, then after he places his hands on her shoulders, he asked. "You ready?" She nodded after she puts her lipstick down, then she turned around so they were facing each other and they just gazed into each other's eyes.

After a few minutes, he clears his throat. "Alright, we better go." She nodded again with a smile, it made her feel good that they could just get lost in each other's eyes.

Once they walked out of the room hand in hand, and after grabbing the bag of presents and a potato salad dish, they walked out of the townhouse. Then after locking the front door, they walked to the vehicle and placed the items in the back before he walked her to the passenger side, and after helping her in, he walked to the driver's side, got in and drove the 5 minutes it takes to get to Warrick and Catherine's house.

* * *

><p>When Grissom pulls in front of the big, single-story house with a two car garage, three bedrooms and a deck in the back with a pool, they get out of the vehicle, grabbed the items they brought with them, then walked up the walkway to the front door.<p>

After Sara knocked on the door, they waited a few minutes before the door opened.

Warrick smiles at the couple. "Hi guys, come on in."

They smiled back with a nod before walking into the house, and after Grissom placed the presents under the tree and Sara placed the potato salad on the dinning room table, they walked to the couch in the living room and sat down.

They weren't seated very long before Catherine, who was six months pregnant, and 16-year-old Lindsey walked into the room.

After they greeted one another, Warrick asked if anybody wanted something to drink, and after they said sure, he left the room with Lindsey as Catherine sat down on the recliner.

Grissom smiled at her and asked. "How are you doing, Catherine?"

Catherine smiled as she places her hands on her stomach. "Great, just waiting for our little boy to get here."

Unlike Sara and Grissom, Warrick and Catherine didn't want to be surprised about what they were having, so the moment they could see the gender they told the doctor they wanted to know. When they found out it was boy, Warrick was beaming, which he would have taken either one. Catherine was ecstatic too, she just wanted to have a child with the man who has given her so much love and respect, and Lindsey thought it would be nice to finally be a sister. She knew that Warrick loved her like his own, so she didn't resent the baby.

Sara and Grissom nodded, and Sara replied with a sigh. "I know what you mean."

Catherine smiled and replied. "Well least you don't have three more months."

"Tell me about it."

They chuckled as Warrick and Lindsey came back with the drinks, which Sara and Catherine had juice, while Grissom had a water.

As they were saying thanks there was a knock on the door, so Warrick smiled and said. "That should be the rest of the guests, excuse me."

They nodded as Warrick walked to the front door.

After he opened it, he smiled at Nick, Greg and Amanda, then as they walked in the house, Warrick saw Brass walking up the walkway so he kept the door opened until he walked in. After everybody greeted one another, they sat down in any spot that was available and started talking.

When it became silent for a few minutes, Brass asked. "So where is Peter and Jessica? I figured you guys were close enough now to invite them to gatherings like this."

They smiled, then Warrick spoke. "They each went home to visit their family for the holidays."

Brass nodded in understanding as Nick continued. "Peter is supposed to be back tonight before the start of shift and Jessica won't be back until tomorrow's shift."

"I see, and everybody still getting along?"

He didn't spend as much time with the group as people might think, so he wasn't sure how they were outside of work

They smiled again with a nod, then Greg replied. "We do, and don't get me wrong, it's been great, but it's been nothing like our original group, especially when we're out there doing our job."

Everybody in the room knew that Greg was talking about the two members that weren't part of the working team anymore.

Grissom and Catherine smiled, then Grissom speaks while looking at Greg. "Thanks Greg."

He smiled with a nod, then replied. "Just telling you guys like it is. But I, which I'm sure everybody else does too, respect your decision on staying with teaching." Then he looked at Catherine and continued. "And you with the day shift."

Everybody nodded in agreement as Sara took her husband's hand and Warrick places his hand on his wife's shoulder.

After another moment of silence, they got up from their respective seats to go eat before they opened presents.

* * *

><p>When they got done with their last bites, they get up from their seats at the table and walked back to the seats they were sitting in before, except Catherine and Warrick took the other side of the couch while Greg was sitting in the recliner with Amanda in his lap.<p>

After a few more minutes of talking, Grissom and Lindsey passed out the presents this year, and as the presents were disappearing under the decorated big tree, Grissom picked up the last one, which was a medium-sized, clothes box, and after he looked at the tag, he walked over to Greg and said. "Here you go Sanders."

Greg takes it as Grissom walked back to his spot at the end of the couch next to Sara.

Greg read the tag that said it was from his wife, then he looked at her and said. "You really shouldn't have honey."

Amanda smiled as she ran her hand down his face. "I think you'll like it."

Greg waved it off before he unwrapped it. "Of course I will."

After tossing the wrapping paper on the floor, he opened the box, then lifted a white shirt out of it, and as he unfolds it and puts it up to his chest so the front of the shirt was in view of the guests, he said with a smirk/smile. "Honey, I don't think this will fit."

Right as he said that Sara and Grissom gasp, and Warrick cleared his throat before speaking. "Man, I don't think that shirt is for you."

He looked at Warrick, then he turned the shirt around to look at the front and his eyes went big as he read the words on it: 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my daddy.'

He took a few seconds, then looked at his wife of four months with tears in his eyes as he asked. "Really?"

She nodded in return and replied. "I found out a few days ago, I wanted it to be a surprise." She cups his cheek as she asked. "You happy about this?"

"Oh, I'm so happy right now and I love you." Then he brings his wife into a passionate kiss, which she responded without delay.

They cooled down when Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Congratulations Greg and Amanda."

They pulled back from their kiss, then he smiled as everybody said the same thing Grissom did.

When he could talk, he replied. "Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me."

Amanda also nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

After they stopped smiling they started talking again for a few hours while Lindsey went to her room, then Brass was the first to leave, followed by Nick, Greg and Amanda since the couple had gotten a ride from him.

When Grissom and Sara were walking out of the house, Catherine speaks from the doorway. "Have fun on your last trip before the baby is born."

Grissom and Sara wanted to leave Vegas for a week before their child was born so they decided to drive to big bear California where they will be staying in a cabin that he's owned since he started walking again. They wanted a little quiet place outside of Vegas when they got the time off and actually wanted to use it, and when Sara mentioned going away for a week, he thought why not big bear.

Grissom smiled and replied. "Thank you, Catherine."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

After the hugs and handshakes were done, Sara and Grissom walked to their vehicle, then as Catherine saw Grissom get into the driver's side, she shuts the front door.

The door clicked shut as Warrick puts his hands on Catherine's shoulder. "What a good night we had."

Catherine turns around to look at her husband and smiled. "It really was."

He smiled in return, places his hand on her stomach and asked. "And how is Jr. doing?"

She places her hand on top of his before replying. "Great."

He leans down so their lips were closer to each other, but speaks before they connected. "Wonderful."

After a peck on the lips, he pulls back and brings her in his arms as she wrap her arms around his waist, then they sighed in content before she whispered. "I love you."

He ran his hand up and down her back as he replied. "I love you too, baby."

After a few minutes of holding one another, they pull back and he speaks again. "Why don't you rest while I clean up here, then we'll just cuddle until I have to go to work."

Catherine smiled. "Sounds like a plan, babe."

After one more peck on the lips, he started on his tasks as she goes to the couch and sits down, thankful for the wonderful man she married.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

When Sara and Grissom's alarm woke them up early, they packed the rest of their things , ate a quick breakfast before packing the vehicle and locking the front door behind them, then after he helped her in the passenger seat, he walked to the driver's seat and got in.

He puts the keys in the ignition, looked at her and they smiled, then he said. "We are going to have a great time."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I feel that we will too, let's go."

"Yes dear."

She chuckled a little, then after he started the vehicle, he slips his fingers through hers and started on their little trip.

After a few stops, whether it was to go to the restrooms, stop for a snack or just to stretch out their legs, they finally made it to the cabin.

When he gets out of the vehicle, he walks over to her side, then after he opens the door, he takes her hand and speaks as he helps her out. "Ok careful, it's a little slick out here."

With the ice and snow on the ground it made things very slippery, so he wanted her to be extra cautious.

She smiled as she got out of the vehicle, then after she placed her arm around his waist, she replied. "I'm sure you'll be behind me to catch me."

He smiled, kissed her temple before replying against it. "Always, dear."

She smiled the whole way to the front door, then after he opened it, she walked in while he went back and forth to get the suitcases, a big cooler and brown papers bags that had various items of food and drinks in them, and last but not least, a duffle bag that contained their favorite board games such as scrabble, Yahtzee, chess, a deck of cards, it also had a couple of books and a crossword puzzle book, which was mostly for Grissom, even though he learned to share with that.

After everything was set in the cabin, he started helping her build a fire before taking the cooler and the brown papers bags into the kitchen to unpack while Sara went to the room with their suitcases so she could unpack her clothes.

When they were each done with their tasks, he made them something to eat before she grabbed a book and he grabbed his crossword puzzle, then they sat on the couch, already enjoying the quietness together.

As it got later, they stopped what they were doing and placed their items on the coffee table before he turned to her and asked. "You ready to go to bed?"

She nodded with a yawn, then replied. "Yeah."

After he helped her up, they walked into the bedroom from the living room, got ready for bed and crawled in, then once Sara was in the best position she could be in, he comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and lays his hands on her stomach before kissing her head and saying. "I love you, goodnight honey." He ran his thumb over her stomach while finishing, this time to the baby. "Love you too, good night little one."

She smiled as she placed her hands over his and replied. "I love you too, babe."

A few minutes later, they closed their eyes and fell asleep, hoping the rest of their time here was as calm and carefree as it was tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.<p> 


	3. An unexpected arrival

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: An unexpected arrival<p>

A week later

They spent the week playing board/card games, reading/doing crossword puzzles, talking, cuddling, kissing and relaxing with no phones going off, and they felt wonderful and ready to go back to Vegas so they could wait for the arrival of their little one, at least that was the plan, but someone had something else in mind.

Sara woke up the last morning they were staying in the cabin, and when she took the blankets off, she felt cold so she took a throw blanket off the end of the bed and wrapped it around her before walking out into the living room where a fire was going and candles were lit, she looked to the right and saw Grissom standing in front of the glass door, looking outside.

She asked as she walked up to him. "What's going on, why are the candles lit?"

He took a breath and said. "The power went out and the weather is terrible, it looks like we are here for another day."

She stood next to him, places her hand on his back and replied. "We have enough food and supplies, you came prepared." He nodded, but when he looked at her, she saw that he had a concern look on his face, so she cups his cheek and asked again. "What is it?" He looks down at her stomach and places his hand on it, and getting why he was so concerned, she places her hand on top of his and continued. "The baby isn't due for another week, or possibly longer, considering not all babies come on their due dates, especially first ones."

He looked into her eyes and replied. "And some of them come early."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek before speaking again. "Well even if he/she does decide to come early, I know you're prepared on delivering this baby in an emergency."

He had read every book he could and had taken every pregnancy class possible, because he felt that he had to be prepared for anything that could come their way, but he knew his skills were limited and there was only so much he could do for them.

He shook his head and replied. "But I'm not an MD, there could be complications, something..."

She cuts him off. "Let's not think about that right now. Everything is fine."

He nodded his head. "Ok, you're right." She smiled as the lights flickered back on.

They looked at them before looking at each other and she said. "See it's looking up already." He gives her a little smile with a nod, then she brings his face closer to her and kisses him softly on the lips.

When they pulled back, he asked. "You want something to eat?"

She thinks about it for a second before replying. "With the power coming back on, how about some eggs?"

He smiled. "Coming right up dear."

After another kiss, he turned to head for the kitchen as she was walking toward the couch, but after a few steps, she stops and shouted. "Grissom!"

Grissom rushed back into the living room and asked. "What's wrong?"

She took a breath and said. "My water just broke."

He looked at her completely shocked and his mind just shut down for a minute, but then he rushed to her side as she started breathing real hard and it looked like her feet couldn't hold her anymore. He helped her to the couch, then after helping her sit down and making her as comfortable as she could get, he knew he had to call the hospital, but when he took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, there was no bars to make the call.

He looked down at her and said. "Honey, I have to go outside and see if I can get service."

Sara shook her head as she continued her breathing. "No...you...can't...you...can't...leave...me."

He kneeled down and cups her cheek. "I know you're scared, but I'll only be gone a few minutes."

Tears started to go down her cheek as she pleaded. "Please, don't leave me."

He wipe her tear away and nodded. "Ok, Ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded as she continued to breathe while going through a contraction, which he took her hand and let her squeeze.

It didn't matter if his hand hurt after she eased up on her grip, he was there for her and was going to help her through this, no matter how terrified he was feeling at the moment.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

If somebody would have told him that he would be delivering a baby, he would've looked at them like they were crazy or probably laughed/smirked about it, he never even thought he would become a father, let alone doing this.

Before he could go further in his thoughts a loud scream came from Sara, he shook his head and after he checked the progress, he cleared throat and said. "Ok, Honey, you going to have to give me another push." She nodded and did what he said, but she fell back on the pillows breathless and Grissom shook his head and continued. "Honey, I need another one."

Sara shook her head with sweat and tears going down her cheek and replied, almost crying. "I can't, Griss, I just can't."

Grissom kissed her hand that was on her knee, placed his hand on top of hers and said. "Honey look at me." When he saw her eyes connect with his, he continued with a gentle, but emotional voice. "I know you're tired, but you need to be strong just a bit longer and I need you to give me one more big push so we can have our little one with us and we can continue to have the happy family that you've always wanted." He slipped his fingers through hers and finished. "I'm here with you, are you with me?"

She took a few more breaths, squeezed it and replied with emotion. "Always." Then she got that determined look in her eyes, the one that he saw lots of times when she was working and ready to finish a case. "Let's do this."

He smiled, kissed her hand and squeezed it as he replied. "Yes, dear." Then he clears his throat and continued. "Alright Honey, one more big one." She squeezed his hand as she lifted her body forward and gave that one last push he was looking for.

As her energy was tapping out, she fell against the pillows with a big sigh as she heard the cries of their little one in the room and Grissom kept saying how beautiful their baby was.

When she had enough strength to talk, she asked. "What is it Griss, what do we have?"

She had to wait a few more minutes, but when he held their baby to her, he smiled and replied. "Meet our daughter, Sara, our beautiful little girl." Sara smiled with tears in her eyes as Grissom transferred their crying, towel clad, daughter into her arms.

As he watched mother and daughter, he was washing the sweat and tears from Sara's forehead and cheeks with a washcloth while the feelings going through him was more than he could describe or anything he had ever felt before.

After a few minutes he leaned forward and kissed his wife's head before asking. "I'll be right back, you going to be ok?"

She looked at him with her eyes shinning as she replied. "Yeah, we'll be just fine."

He smiled, stood up, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead this time, then after a light kiss to his daughter's forehead, he walked outside with his phone so he could call for help. He was thankful the weather had let up, so hopefully the ambulance won't take very long.

When he came back inside, he took off his jacket and laid it on the chair before walking back to the couch, then he kneeled down and watched his two girls with love in his eyes.

She turned her head to look at him and said. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

He smiled, cups her cheek and replied. "So beautiful, just like her mommy." Sara smiled as he continued. "I called for help and they said they should be here soon."

She nodded and they go back to looking at their daughter as they family waited for help to arrive, thankful that everything worked out the best it could under these circumstances.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was ok. Please review.<p> 


	4. Her heroes

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Her heroes<p>

When help came about 20 minutes later, he made sure they got into an ambulance safety before getting into their vehicle and following the ambulance to the hospital. He would have liked to ride with them, but they needed the vehicle.

Once he got there, he stood around the waiting area until the doctor came out and asked for a Mr. Grissom.

Grissom looked at the doctor and he had a smile on his face. "Both are in perfect health." Grissom did a sigh of relief as he continued. "The medics said that you delivered the baby yourself?" Grissom nodded. "Are you a doctor?"

Grissom smiled. "Yeah, but with a PhD."

He chuckled and replied. "Well maybe you might think about changing it to an MD." He does a small shake of the head and the doctor chuckled again, then continued. "Well congratulations anyway. They need a little rest, but I don't see any problems for them staying no longer than tomorrow afternoon."

Grissom held out his hand and said. "Thank you, doctor."

The young, blond-haired, brown-eyed man shook Grissom's hand as he replied. "You're welcome, but you and your wife did most of the work, you two are some team."

Grissom smiled as he released the doctor's hand. "I would have to agree with you there, sir."

The doctor smiled with a nod, then after he told him what room to go to and how to get there, he left Grissom alone.

After another sigh of relief that everything worked out, he headed for Sara's room.

When he got there, he opened the door quietly, then stepped into the room where he saw their baby in a clear baby hospital bed and Sara laying in her bed with her head turned so she was watching their daughter.

As he was walking up to the bed, she turned her head and saw him walking their way, so she gave him a tired smile.

He smiled back as he sat down in the chair next to the bed, then said. "You should be resting."

Quietly, she responded. "I wanted to see you before I did." She uses her left hand to cup his cheek and ask. "How are you doing?"

He took her hand and kissed it before asking. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well I think you did something amazing too and I wanted to know how you felt."

He took a breath and kissed her hand again. "I think I can count delivering our daughter as one of the scariest moments of my life because I was so afraid something could go wrong." She looked at him with love and trust in her eyes as he continued. "But it was also an amazing feeling brining her out into this world." He stopped for a few seconds as tears started to come to his eyes. "Bringing her out to see you. I will never, for as long as I live, forget the look of joy on your face as I handed her to you, or the feeling I felt when I heard her first cry and felt her first breath on the palm of my hands. It was truly amazing Sara." She smiled as a tear came down her cheek along with his, then he released her hand and stood up from his chair as she moved over.

When he sat down next to her, he wrapped his arm around his wife, kissed her temple and continued. "But I am sorry."

She looked up at him and asked. "For what?"

"I never should have brought you here this close to your due date."

She shook her head. "We talked about this, plus there was no way of knowing she was going to be an early arrival." Before he could talk, she continued after a smirk. "But I guess considering who her parents are, we should have anticipated that she more than likely could've been."

He did a small chuckle, then shook his head and replied. "Well regardless, it won't happen again, I promise."

They never talked about a second child, so Sara was a little shocked at his comment. "Again? You want there to be an again?"

He took a moment, then he smiled. "Yeah, if you want to, I'm open to the idea."

She smiled with love in her eyes, then spoke as she slipped her hand into his. "I'm open to the idea too."

Yeah, she could think of a lot of negatives on wanting to be pregnant again, but there was a few positives too, so she wouldn't mind giving her husband another child and her daughter a sibling, maybe a son/brother next time.

She mentally smiled at that thought and he smiled at her with love in his eyes before leaning her way so they could peck each other on the lips.

When they pulled back, he saw that her eyes were getting heavier, so he said. "Why don't we talk about this another time, you should get some sleep."

She nodded. "Don't forget to call the team."

"Don't worry, I'll call them, you just sleep."

She closed her eyes as she whispered. "I love you, Griss."

He kissed her forehead and whispered. "I love you too, Sara."

Not long after, she was sound asleep, and after he kissed her on the head, he got up off the bed while making sure he gently moved her before walking to the other side so he could see his daughter sleeping. He looked down at his angel, falling in love with her all over again after every breath he sees her take. "And I especially love you little one, you've already given us so much joy and love in our lives."

After watching her for a few minutes, he looks over at the bed to watch Sara for couple of minutes, then he walks toward the door before walking out of the room, letting the door close behind him.

When he made it back outside for some fresh air, he pulled out his phone and dialed Warrick's number, knowing he was awake for shift.

A few rings later he hears. "Brown."

"Hey Warrick."

"Hi Griss, this is a little surprising, what can I do for you?"

"I just thought I would call and tell you that my daughter is born."

It was silent for a few seconds, then he smiled and replied. "A daughter?"

"Yes." Grissom was still beaming as he heard Warrick yell to the team about the news and he heard them cheering and saying congratulations.

When they calmed down, Warrick got back on the phone. "Where are you guys at? Did you make it home?"

"No we are still in Big Bear."

"Well somebody decided to come early, didn't she?" Then he smirked. "But I guess look at her parents."

Grissom chuckled. "Sara said the same thing."

Warrick chuckled in return before asking. "So do you need anything?"

"Nope, we're good, we'll be home sometime tomorrow night. Like I said I just thought I would call to tell you."

"Thanks, I'll tell Catherine when I get off work."

"Ok, Thanks Warrick."

"No problem."

"I'll let you get back to work, talk to you later."

"You got it, bye Griss and congratulations again."

"Thank you, bye Warrick."

After they hung up, he puts his phone back in his pocket as he heads back inside.

When he made it back into Sara's room, he walked over to where his daughter was sleeping and covered her up, then walked back to the chair next to Sara's bed and sat down. He looked at both girls and sighed in content, happy that they were safe and sound and that everything worked out in the end.

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

After the Grissom family made it home they relaxed as a family for the rest of that evening, then during the next day they called the gang and told them to come over so they could meet the newest addition, which everybody agreed to come over.

A few hours later people started to show up, but their little one was still taking a nap so they had to wait for her to wake up, which about 10 minutes after everybody showed up, they heard crying come from the baby monitor.

Grissom smiled, which was one of his big smiles, then said. "I'll be right back with the guest of honor."

They nodded with smiles, and as he walked out of the living room, Catherine speaks toward Sara. "That man is just head over heals for her, isn't he?"

Sara smiled. "You have no idea, Their bond is already so strong, and it's more than just a father/daughter thing." She looked at them all as she finished. "He felt her first breath." They looked at her confused, so Sara asked. "He didn't tell you he delivered her?" They shook their heads while changing their look to amazed, then they all looked at him as he walked into the room with the guest of honor in his arms.

He saw the look on their faces, then he saw Sara's smile, so he asked with a little confusion. "What's going on?"

The gang smiled as Catherine replied. "It seems you are that little girl's hero."

He looked at Sara and asked. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Sara speaks as she walked up to him. "Why not? It's the truth."

He nodded as he looked down at the little girl in his arms, then when he looked at her, he replied. "Yeah, but you wouldn't have been in that situation if I wouldn't have..."

Sara puts her finger to his and replied. "You don't have to feel guilty anymore, everything worked out. Besides we've already talked about this, twice in fact."

They gang watched his eyes sparkle with a vulnerability that they knew he only gets when he's looking at Sara, and now probably at the little girl too. He nodded with a small smile, then he looked up at the gang and replied. "Thanks guys, but I think the real hero is Sara, she's the one that brought our little butterfly into this world."

Sara looked down with a smile as the gang smiled and chuckled, knowing those two were one of a kind, they never liked to take credit for themselves, then Catherine cleared her throat and asked. "So do we got a name for this little butterfly?"

Grissom smiled and Sara looked up at the gang as he replied. "Of course. Everybody this is Michelle Grissom." Then he walks up to Catherine first and continued. "And Michelle this is your Aunt Catherine." After Grissom transferred Michelle into Catherine's arms, he stepped back when he felt that his daughter was ok, then he wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulder and they both watched the gang get acquainted with their daughter, happy she seemed to be ok with them.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

After a few hours of the gang visiting them, which Michelle was a big hit, they all went home, then as Grissom was cleaning up, Sara was feeding and putting their little one to sleep.

When Grissom got done cleaning and locking up, he walked to the nursery and he smiled as he stood in the doorway while watching Sara stand by Michelle's crib, looking down. He took a moment to admire them before walking up behind her.

Once he was close to her, he wraps his arms around her and looks over her shoulder, and Sara smiled as she places her hands over his. After he kissed her cheek they just stood there watching her for a few minutes in silence, then she whispered. "Ready for bed?"

He nodded as he released her, then he moved closer to the crib, leaned down and whispered. "I love you butterfly, sleep tight."

After one more long look at her, Sara took his hand in hers and walked them out of the room.

As they were walking into the bedroom, Sara speaks. "The team asked when I was coming back."

He asked While they were getting ready for bed. "Not for a few more weeks, right?" Sara nodded as he continued. "Are you ready to go back?"

As they were turning the covers down on the bed, she answered. "Yeah, I'm kind of torn though. I miss the team, but I'll miss our little one too when I go back."

When they got under the covers, they laid down, but turned toward one another so they were face to face and he responded. "I know how you feel. I'll miss her when I go back to work too." She nodded as she looked down, then he places his hand over hers and asked. "Have you thought about staying home with her full-time?"

She looked up at him. "You mean quit the lab?" He nodded, then she continued after a sigh. "I would be lying if I said that thought didn't cross my mind a few times during my pregnancy and a little after she was born, but as much as I would love to stay with her everyday of the week, I need to work. Being a mom and a wife isn't all that I am, even though I've only been one less than a year and the other barely three days, I'm sure of it."

Grissom looks at her with understanding and as he cups her, he replied with sincerity. "Ok, I respect your decision. I just want you to do whatever makes you happy."

She smiled with love in her eyes. "You guys make me very happy, I just want the job aspect of it too."

He looks at her with love in his eyes too, then as he leaned closer to her, he whispered. "I understand." After a few pecks on the lips, he pulls back and continued. "Alright, so for the next few weeks our job is to look into daycare for those mornings you work doubles."

She nodded in agreement, then as he was laying down on his back and she was moving closer to him so she could lay on his chest, she asked. "Have you ever thought of being a stay at home dad?"

He smiled as he wraps his arms around her shoulders. "I thought about it a few times and I figured out that we could do it financially since I had enough money saved up from before we got together, and as much as I would also love to stay with her everyday of the week, I need to work too. It's been in my blood for a long time."

She ran her hand along his chest before placing the palm of her hand over his heart. "I understand, I just hope she understands that we love her very much."

He replied as he places his free hand over hers. "She'll know everyday of her life that we love her more than anything, it's just that work is important to us too."

She smiled with a nod as she slipped her fingers through his, then after a yawn, she commented. "We better get some shut-eye."

He yawned too before replying. "You're right, I love you Sara."

She snuggled into him before responding. "I love you too, goodnight."

He kissed her on the head before closing his eyes and she followed soon after, both knowing their little one will be waking them up soon, but considering the alternative, they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was ok. Next chapter: Sara goes back to work, how will her first day be? I guess you'll find. Please review.<p> 


	5. Painful memories resurfacing

AN: Warning: Sensitive themes. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Painful memories resurfacing<p>

Two weeks later

After a little family time, Sara kissed her daughter's forehead, then looked into her bright blue eyes and said. "Alright sweetie, daddy will be looking after you tonight while I'm at work, you be a good girl, ok?" Michelle just looked her, then Sara smiled and continued. "I love you very much." After one more kiss, she hands her over to Grissom, which she whimpered a little, but when she realized it was her daddy holding her, she stopped.

Once Michelle was secured in his arms, Grissom cups Sara's cheek with his free hand as he saw tears in her eyes. "It's going to be ok, Honey. Try and enjoy your night and don't worry about anything here."

She nodded and sniffled. "I know you're good here." She shook it off and continued. "OK, I better go before I call in sick." Grissom smiled a little as Sara stepped closer to Michelle and gave her one more kiss on the forehead.

When she pulled back, she cups Grissom's cheek and said. "Love you, have a goodnight."

He nodded as he leaned forward and met her lips with a kiss, then speaks after pulling back. "I Love you and you too."

She smiled at her little family, then she sighed as she turned around, and after picking up her shoulder bag that was next to the door, she walked out of the house, knowing she had to go, but it didn't stop the sadness for leaving her.

* * *

><p>As she walked into the lab and made her way to the locker room the receptionist and lab rats were welcoming her back, which she gave them a smile with a thank you as she walked passed them.<p>

As she got closer to the locker room, she could hear laughing, then Nick's voice. "No way are we doing this again."

Sara walked into the room and spoke from the doorway. "What aren't you guys doing again?"

Everybody in the room looked her way and smiled, then Greg said. "Sara! welcome back."

When she walked into the room she was getting individual greetings, then when she stopped at her locker, she replied. "Thank you, guys." Which they just did a short not with a smile

As she opened her locker, Peter asked. "So how are you doing?"

She sighed as she puts her bag inside and replied while looking at him. "It was a little hard to leave her, but I know Grissom can take of things." They nodded in understanding, then she cleared her throat to get the emotion out of her voice before asking. "So what did I walk in on?"

They smiled as they looked at Nick, then Jessica speaks. "There is a new detective at PD and she was Nick, Warrick and I's partner last shift and there was definitely some sparks between them, so you know we had to give him some flack for it."

Sara smiled and replied. "Of course." Then she looked at Nick as he was shaking his head. "So you finally getting off that single wagon? because it would be about time, if you were."

Since him and Kate broke up after a few dates, Nick has been on a few dates here and there, but these last few months he's been single, so everybody thought it was time for him to find love, hopefully a long-lasting one this time.

Nick shook his head with a smile as he stopped the blush from coming. "We are so not going there."

When he stopped talking Greg finished with. "Yet."

They chuckled, then Nick looks at Peter and said. "Now what about you man? I haven't heard about you going on a date since you've been here."

He looked at everybody in the room, then he cleared his throat as he looked Nick again. "And that's how I like it right now."

He turns back to his locker as Greg asked. "So what happened?"

Peter looked to the right and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well I just mean that, and I don't mean anything by this, but you are a good-looking guy, so I'm just wondering if something happened in your past that makes you not want to rush into the dating game."

Peter grabbed his gun and ID before closing his locker and clearing his throat. "Like I said, I'm fine how things are." Before walking out of the room.

Deep down everybody in that locker room felt that something was up, so they looked at each other and Greg asked. "What do you think happened?"

They shook their heads as Sara replied. "I don't know, but we all know he keeps his personal life private, which we are all known to do that, so why don't we respect that."

They nodded in agreement as they finished getting ready while their relaxing, good-feel atmosphere was gone from the room.

When Nick was done, he cleared his throat and said. "Alright, I'll meet you all in the break room in a few minutes."

They nodded as Nick turned and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later the rest of the team walked out of the locker room and headed for the break room, and when they stepped into the room, Peter was sitting down at the table, looking down at a coffee mug.

He looked up at the team, cleared his throat and said. "Sorry guys."

Greg shook his head as he walked up to him and replied as he held out his right hand. "No, I'm sorry. Your personal life is yours, I shouldn't have intruded. Are we good?"

Peter stood up from his seat, took the young man's hand and replied. "We are great, no hard feelings."

Greg smiled as they shook hands, then as they released him, he replied. "Just know that you can talk to me about anything."

Peter nodded. "I appreciate it, Sanders."

Greg smiled with a nod as Nick walked in the room and said. "We have a lot of work to do today, so listen up please." They turned their heads to look at him, then Nick continued. "Warrick and Greg a DB at lake mead." He hands the assignment sheet to Warrick before looking at Jessica. "Jess you are with me, a DB at an abandon warehouse." Jessica nodded as she took the second assignment sheet, then he looked at Sara. "And Sara and Peter, a DB in Henderson." Sara nodded as she took the last assignment sheet, then Nick finished. "Be safe and see if we can find justice for our victims." Everybody nodded as they all started walking out of the room so they could do their respective cases.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

"So you can confirm that this was a suicide?" Sara asked Hodges, and he nodded his head in an affirmative.

From the moment they stepped into that house and saw the dead male, it already felt it was a suicide and they just found out their theory was correct.

Peter shook his head and said. "Dammit!" Before walking out of the DNA lab.

They watched him, then Sara looked at Hodges and said. "Thanks." Hodges just nods and goes back to working as Sara turned and walked out of the lab, following her partner into the break room with a very concerned feeling. Something had been bothering Peter from the moment they started working the case, not to mention the weird vibe she had gotten toward him, which hadn't gone away, in the locker room before shift started.

She stood in the break room doorway and saw him sitting down in the chair with his elbows on his thighs and his hands holding his head as he was leaning forward.

As she walked into the room, she asked. "You ok, Peter?"

He cleared his throat while he removed his hands from his head as he sat up in his chair. "Yeah."

She shook her head as moved her chair so it was now in front of him, then she speaks as she sat down. "I'm going to have to call your bull, something is going on and it started with Greg's question in the locker room. I told them that it was your life and they should respect it, but..."

He gets up off the chair as he cuts her off. "Then why don't you follow your own advice then."

He turned to walk to the counter as Sara stood up and walked up to him. "Because I can't, especially when I know that whatever is going on is eating at you, so what is it?"

He puts his hands on the counter, bent his head down, then instead of answering her question, he asked. "What did you think of his method on leaving this earth?"

Knowing he was talking about their victim, she replied after a seconds pause. "I can understand why he did it."

He lifts his head up to look at her and replied. "You can?"

"Yeah, he lost the love of his life and he couldn't go on living anymore, not that I find it a good idea to committee suicide, but yes I understand."

Their young victim had lost his wife a few days ago after someone came into their home while he was away and fatally shot her, but he couldn't deal with the loss any longer, so he took his own life.

He shook his head and replied. "People can say they understand that feeling, but you never know how it actually feels unless you've been there."

It took Sara a second to put the pieces together, then she looked at him a little shocked and whispered. "Peter, you've been there?"

He smiled a little as he pulled out a small, old photo out of his wallet, then he looked down and ran his finger over the face of the young woman in a wedding dress with her blond hair in curls and her bright green eyes smiling at the camera while standing next to him, then as he handed it to Sara, he spoke. "I met Trisha our Sophomore year at UCLA, which I would love to say that it was love at first sight between us, but it wasn't."

They looked at each other as he continued. "We had this spark between us, I don't know how else to explain it but one minute we would be arguing about something, then the next all I could think about was kissing her, but instead of embracing our strong attraction toward one another we spent a good six months fighting it while arguing about really dumb things every time we got near one another."

Sara smiled a little. "Some times those are the best kind of romances."

"Yeah, but yours and Gil's romance was the love at first sight kind."

"True, but there were moments before we got together where we would be arguing about something, or really even just talking, and all I could think about was kissing him."

"So your love became both of those scenarios."

Sara nodded, then as she handed him the photo, she asked. "So, you were saying?"

He took the photo from her hands, cleared his throat as he looked back down at it. "When we finally got together, she became my whole world, and there wasn't anything I wouldn't have done for her." He took a breath as he continued, and Sara felt that this was the hard part of his story. "We got married after we graduated from UCLA, but we had already decided that we wanted to go back and get our Masters, which we would have done together, only she didn't get a chance to."

They looked at each other and his eyes started to have tears in them as he continued. "We were coming back from our honeymoon when a driver from another vehicle fell asleep at the wheel and swerved into our lane. I tried to avoid it but I couldn't, I wrecked the vehicle and she was pronounced dead at the scene." She places her hand on his shoulder as he wiped his tears away. "I was so angry at myself and at the world after that day and I spent the next three months basically wasting away, pushing everybody else that I cared about away until I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to end my suffering."

He cleared his throat and continued. "I had a bottleful of pills in my hand while I was walking to my bed, then I sat down and looked to the right and saw this box that I had gotten out of the closet a few days earlier but had never opened it. I don't know what made me do it then, maybe I wanted a last look of her things. But anyways after I opened her box and saw everything that basically symbolized our relationship, like old movie stubs, ballgame stubs, small  
>knick-knacks, even some of the jewelry I had gotten her." He took a moment continuing. "But when I saw this letter sized envelope and it had my name on the front, I opened it and read it. It turned out it was a letter that we had promised we would right before we got married, which we would give it to each other on our 25 wedding anniversary. She had talked about how much she loved me and what she had dreamed about how our lives were supposed to be. She even talked about in case she hadn't made it to our 25th wedding anniversary and what I should be doing."<p>

As tears came down both their cheeks now, he finished. "She wanted me to live out our dreams for her, she didn't want me to stop living just because she wasn't there anymore. After I read her words, I knew what I had to do. I'm not saying it was easy, it was about the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I couldn't let her down, Sara, I just couldn't."

He started to shed tears as Sara brings him in her arms, then as she ran her hand down his back, she whispered. "I know, Peter, I know."

As they were in an embrace with his face toward her neck, Jessica was walking by the break room, but she stopped in front of the window and saw them. She took a moment then shook her head and continued on walking down the hall.

After a few more minutes of comforting him, they pulled back, then she cups his cheek to wipe his tears away and he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that. It's just the case..."

Sara cuts him off. "Brought back some very painful memories, I understand that very well."

He looks into her eyes and said. "I have a feeling you actually mean that."

Sara cleared her throat and stepped back, then as she looked away, she answered. "I do."

He crosses his arms over his chest. "Ooh, so what skeletons lie in your closet, Mrs. Sara Grissom?"

She smiled at the last name, then she looked at him and replied. "Believe me, not very pretty ones."

"When are they ever?"

"A very good point."

He smiled, then with his empty hand, he cups her cheek to wipe any remaining tears off her cheek, and as he pulled his hand away, he replied. "You can talk to me anytime you want."

She took a breath and replied. "Thank you, but I think opening one closest is enough for the day."

He gave her another smile as he replied. "Ok, and know that you can also trust me."

She nodded with a smile, then as she was about to say something, Nick and the rest of the team came into the room.

They greeted one another, then Nick asked how their progression of their cases were going, so when he looked at Sara and Peter, Peter cleared his throat and said. "We just need to fill out the rest of the report, then we're done."

Nick nodded and replied. "Alright, see if you can get that done before the end of shift."

"Will do boss."

Nick nodded again, then his pager goes off to inform him the evidence is ready, so he looked at Jessica and asked. "Ready?"

She nodded as she took a glance at Sara and Peter before following Nick out of the room.

After a moment's pause, the four of the remaining team members set out to finish the rest of their tasks.

* * *

><p>The moment that shift was done and everybody's report was on Nick's desk, which he would look at them before next shift, everybody was in the locker room, except Sara at the moment.<p>

As Peter closed his locker, he asked. "Anybody up for some breakfast, my treat?"

Warrick was the first to respond after closing his locker. "Sorry Peter, but I'm going to be spending the morning with my gorgeous wife."

Peter nodded with a smile. "I understand, have a good morning Warrick."

"You too." Then after saying goodbye to everybody else, Warrick left the room.

Peter looked at the other guys and they politely declined before walking out of the room.

When it was just Peter and Jessica, he smiled at her and asked. "What about you?"

She shook her head, slammed her locker and replied. "Why don't you ask Sara?"

Before he could answer her, Sara walked into the locker room and asked. "Ask Sara what?"

Peter looked at Sara and asked the same questions that was asked to the others.

She smiled as she opened her locker, then replied as she was taking her shoulder bag out. "I would love to Peter, but..."

He cuts her off when they look at each other. "But you have a little girl you're dying to see." She nodded with the smile still on her face as he continued. "I understand, have a good morning then."

Sara nodded and replied. "You too, and you too Jessica." She nodded back with what looked like a fake smile. Sara shook off the weird vibe she got from her look, then walked out of the room.

When it was just Peter and Jessica again, she started walking toward the door, he asked. "You sure you don't want breakfast with me, we can have it anywhere you want?"

She shook her head and replied. "No, not this morning."

"Is something wrong Jess?"

She shook her head and replied. "I'm fine."

"Ok, but you know if you want to talk to me you can."

"Thank you."

Peter nodded as he watched Jessica leave the room, very confused about her attitude.

When they had first met here it was a fast friendship, then these last few months they have been slowly dipping into the more than friendship pool, which nobody knew about, and as far as he knew they were doing really well, but something felt different with her this morning.

Peter shook his head, then grabbed his jacket before walking out of the room, thinking maybe she was just tired or something.

* * *

><p>When Sara walked into the townhouse, she dropped her shoulder bag by the door, then went in search for her family, which she went to the obvious place first, the nursery.<p>

She walked toward the room, then stopped in the doorway as she admired her man. He was standing in front of Michelle's crib watching her sleep. It looked like he had just gotten up because he was still in his sweatpants, shirtless and his hair was sticking up in all angles.

She took a few more seconds, then as she started walking up to him, he turned around and smiled, whispering. "Hi, dear." She smiled then took bigger steps until she was safely in his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her as she whispered. "This is nice."

He kissed the top of her head before asking. "Did you have a good first day at the lab?"

"For the most part it was good, or as good as could be expected with us being CSI's." She sighed before continuing. "But I found out something today and it made me really sad."

He pulled back a few seconds later and asked. "You want to talk about it?"

She smiled as she cupped his cheek, then replied. "I wish I can, but it isn't something I should discuss." His look changed to a little sadness and she continued. "It's just isn't my place to talk about it, you understand, right? Because you know I wouldn't keep secrets from you."

He nodded. "Yeah I do, and I know, just as long as we are ok."

She uses her hand to cup both of his cheeks this time and replied with her eyes sparking with love and a smile that warmed his heart, then replied. "Just ok? Dr. Grissom, we are more than ok, we're wonderful and I wouldn't have it any other way."

His eyes sparkle with love as he smiled. "I love you."

"Oh, don't I know it. I love you too, Griss."

They look into each other's eyes before they do a soft, yet passionate kiss.

When they pulled back, he kissed her on the forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist and turning them around so she could look down at their sleeping little girl. She smiled as she placed her hands on top of her husband's, feeling the love in the room, and in this moment, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was ok. Please review.<p> 


	6. Wrongful accusations can hurt

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Wrongful accusations can hurt<p>

Two days later

The team, except Nick, was in the break room discussing the case they had just solved, and as they were completing the discussion, Jessica speaks after taking a sip of her coffee while looking at Sara. "I guess people should think about the vows they make before they break them, then it wouldn't have went down like that."

Their case was a love triangle that had ended badly, no one walked away alive.

Sara was confused why she was addressing that her way, in fact, for the last two days she's been getting side comments, and if she wasn't mistaken, glares from her. But before Sara could finally say something, Nick walked into the room and said. "I know it was a difficult one, but good job. I'll see you next shift, so rest up. I'll expecting your reports before the ending of next shift."

After they nodded, Nick left the room, feeling like he walked in on something. That's one of the things he missed about being just a co-worker, he had more responsibilities so it was harder to hang out with them before, and even sometimes, after shift. So at times he was out of the loop and it made him feel a little sad.

While Nick had walked out of the room, the guys had gotten up from their seats and walked out too, leaving Sara and Jessica behind.

When the guys were out of the room, Jessica gets up from her seat to go to the sink to wash out her coffee mug, then Sara gets up and asked. "What's your problem, Jessica? Did I do something offend you, because I've been getting side comments from you and glares my way these last two days, and why was that comment addressed to me?"

After she placed her clean coffee mug on the counter, she turned around to look at her, or it was more of a glare, and replied. "I'm just saying that I know about you keeping your cake and eating it too, I wonder what your husband would think about your affair."

Sara gasped as Jessica started walking by her, than Sara grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her and turned her around before she turned around to face her, then she glared back and replied. "An affair!? I don't know what you're talking about, but you better clear that up real fast."

She shrugged off Sara's arm before replying. "I saw what happened in the break room with Peter, so I know what's going on behind Grissom's back."

Sara shook her head, crossed her arms over her chest and said. "If you did, you knew the accusations toward me are so wrong that maybe you should be thinking about a different career." Jessica was about to talk, but Sara shook her head and continued. "No, it's my turn to talk." She took a step toward Jessica with a look that could burn a hole through her. "I shouldn't have to explain anything to you, but because you seem to not understand why your accusations are in the science fiction world, I will. One, I was comforting a friend when the hard case that we had, had brought back some painful memories of the past for him. Two, practically since the day I met my husband there hasn't been another man who had led my heart in a different direction. And three, what does any of this have to do with you anyways?"

By the time Sara was done talking, the lab rats and passerby's were looking in the break room from the hall and their labs, then Peter's voice showed up in the doorway. "What's going on?"

Before Jessica turned her head to look back at him, Sara caught it in her eyes, the reason she was so upset with Peter's and her interaction, even if it was an innocent one in her eyes.

Sara looked at Peter, then looked at Jessica, which she was now looking down ashamed of her behavior, and said. "We are adults and this isn't High school, so if you have any comments you would like to address to me in the future, then talk to me one on one because this is not how business is done here." She walked past Jessica, then before she walked out of the room she whispered to Peter. "Talk to her and get some issues cleared up or call it quits and have one of you transfer to another shift because we already work a stressful job, we don't need these distractions within the team."

Peter nodded, then replied. "I'm sorry Sara, I didn't mean for you to get dragged into this."

Sara shook her head with a small smile. "It's ok, you did nothing wrong." She looked back at Jessica and said. "Just somebody getting the wrong idea without getting the correct facts." She looks at Peter again before walking out of the room as the lab rats and other people was watching her walk toward the locker room.

When it was just Peter and Jessica, she turned and looked at him, then he sighed and said. "Let's get out of here and talk, ok?"

Jessica just nodded as she started walking, then once they were out in the hall, they started walking toward the locker room with the same lab personnel watching.

* * *

><p>When Peter and Jessica walked into his one bedroom apartment, they walked to his couch, then as she sat down, he sets his keys on the coffee table before sitting down next to her.<p>

Once they looked at each other, Peter asked. "Now can you tell me what has been going on with you?"

She sighed, looked down at her hands and replied. "I saw you and Sara hugging in the break room two days ago and I jumped to the worst conclusion I could have possible done."

Peter nodded, then he replied. "Yeah I would say." She looked at him again as he continued. "One, I would never put Sara in a position like that, yeah I like her and if things weren't the way they were maybe it would be different, but it's not the case and she loves her husband and family, so I could never see her turning her back on either one of them."

"And Two?"

He gave her a little smile and replied. "I'm involved with this wonderful woman who I can't even imagine hurting."

She shook her head as she looked back down. "I don't deserve those comments after what happened."

He lifts her chin up, then cupped her cheek as he replied. "People makes mistakes, and that's what you did when you jumped to the wrong conclusion, but it's not like you killed somebody where forgiving is hard to do."

She nodded with a small smile and replied. "I'm sorry for acting that way." She sighed before she continued. "Believe or not, but I was never like that in high school. I guess you're just the first decent guy where I can actually see things heading somewhere and I got a little..."

Peter cuts her off. "Jealous?"

"Well I was going to say territorial, but that works too." They chuckled a little, then she continued with a sigh. "I wouldn't blame you if you want to break up, I really did act like a high school drama queen."

He shook his head and he moved closer to her. "I'm not going to break up with you over this, but the next time you have a problem you should come to me so we can talk about it privately, ok? And not make it into a lab issue."

She nodded and replied. "Alright. Do you think the lab knows about us now?"

He paused, then replied. "Except Sara, I don't think so, but there will be some major gossiping now, which is no different from any other day. But you know what? Even if they did, I'm ok with it."

She looked a little shocked as she asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it the last few days. When you're ready to take us public then I'll be there right by your side."

She smiled with a nod. "Ok soon, if that's alright."

He smiled leans toward her and pecks her on the lips. when they pulled back, he continued. "That's ok." After one more short peck, he asked. "So are you ok now?"

"Yeah, except, why was Sara hugging you? I mean she said something about comforting you because of bad memories, what happened?"

His brown eyes met her blue one, he knew if he wanted this relationship to continue he had to talk about his past, so he cleared his throat and replied. "After I lost my wife, I had a very bad time for a while and the case that Sara and I worked two days ago just brought it back."

She looked at him shocked and said. "Wait, I didn't even know you had a wife."

He shook his head. "Nobody here did until I told Sara."

He looks down, then she took a moment before she cupped his cheek, and when he looked at her she asked. "Do you want to talk about it with me?"

He took a breath as he stopped the tears from coming, then replied. "Can we wait another day." Before she got the wrong idea, he continued. "I know I can trust you and I know that with Sara knowing something before you has to hurt a little, but I..."

She cuts him off. "Need time, I understand, just know that when you are ready, I'll be here."

He smiled a little before kissing her forehead and bringing her in his arms. "Thank you."

She smiled as she ran her hand up and down his back. "You're welcome."

They sighed in content as they sat there in each other's arms, Jessica knew that she had to profusely apologize to Sara, but happy she didn't lose the best man she's ever met in a long time.

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

After eating and putting Michelle down for the night, and as they were settling on the couch, Grissom looks at his wife and asked. "So are you going to tell me what had riled you up earlier?"

He felt a different vibe coming from her when she made it home from the lab, which resulted in not a lot of rest for her, and just now they had time to talk about it.

She sighed as she looked down at her hands and replied. "Just something happened at the lab today."

He places his hands on top of hers and asked. "What happened to have made you so upset?"

She looked at him and finally told him. "Being accused of having an affair."

He looked at her wide-eyed and said a little loudly. "An affair!?"

She covered his hands with hers and cuts him off. "Giss..."

But then he cuts her off. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

She gave him a little smile and replied. "Really?"

He looks at her with love in his eyes, then slips one of his hands out from under hers before cupping her cheek. "Sara, from what I've learned the most about you is that when you love somebody or something, you love it with your whole heart until you have a reason not to anymore, even when it wasn't deserving at times."

When he looked down, she knew who he was talking about, so she removes her hand and lifts his chin up, then cups his clean-shaven cheek and replied. "Griss we are over that, it's in the past." She scoots closer to him as she continued. "And despite the things I had to go through where you were concerned, I never regretted giving you my heart." She took a breath before finishing. "And I am so completely happy with the life that we've made that's it an unthinkable notion that I would ruin it with somebody, anybody really, who doesn't even come close to making me feel the way that I do when I'm with you."

He smiled and asked. "How did I get so lucky?"

She looked into his loving blue eyes as she responded. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about me being the lucky one."

They looked at each other for a few minutes before they started leaning toward each other, then after a sweet peck, they pulled back and he asked. "So what brought this affair accusation up anyways?"

She took a breath before replying. "Two days ago I was hugging Peter because he was going through a difficult memory from the past that was spurred on by the case that we had, and Jessica saw it, so it turns out that they have been secretly dating and she was basically marking her territory."

"Wow, they've been dating?"

She nodded as she looked down at their clasped hands. "Yep, but I didn't bother to ask them how long, I was kind of still upset."

"Understandably." She looked up at him as he continued. "So when you said that something had happened at the lab two days ago, it was about Peter?"

"Yeah, I hope you're ok with..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "You were being a friend Sara, giving him a hug isn't going to freak me out. Besides, you hug the others and I don't freak out, right?" She smiled with a nod as he continued with a smirk. "Now making out with him or them would be a different story."

She chuckled, cups his cheek again, and as she leaned closer to him again, she whispered. "You are the only man I'm interested in doing that with." He smiled right before their lips touched.

As their embrace became more passionate he moved back so he was now laying on the couch with Sara on top of him, then after she slipped her hand under his shirt and started kissing his neck, Grissom cleared his throat and whispered. "Sara." When she hummed against his neck, but didn't stop, he spoke a little louder. "Sara, Honey, we can't do this yet, it's too early." As much as he wanted to continue, her health meant more to him than anything else.

She stopped kissing his neck but kept her lips there for a few seconds, then she nodded as she pulled back with a sigh, knowing he was right, it was definitely too early, she just got caught up in the moment.

When they looked into each other's eyes, she said softly. "I'm sorry."

He smiled as he cups her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about, our reason for having to wait for us to be intimate again is the greatest gift you could have given me, and I'll take having to wait then not having our daughter in my life any day of the week."

She smiled with tears in her eyes and replied. "You are the greatest and I love you so much."

He wiped a tear away as he lifts his head up, she gets the picture and moves closer to him, then after he pecks her on the lips and forehead, she lays her head down so her cheek was on his chest as he wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head before he lays his cheek there.

"I love you so much too and nothing is going to change that."

They sighed in content as they closed their eyes, happy where they were right now and weren't planning on moving from this spot until she had to get ready for work or when their daughter wanted them.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was ok. Please review.<p> 


	7. Happy moments

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Happy moments<p>

Three Months later

Warrick walked into the waiting area at the hospital with one of the biggest smiles the team had ever seen, then when he stood in the middle of the room, he announced. "My son is here and waiting to see his family."

They all stood up from the seats they were sitting on, then walked up and congratulated him.

When they each stepped back, Warrick nodded with another smile. "Thank you."

After they nodded they started walking, which Grissom was carrying a sleeping Michelle in her car seat.

Once they got to the closed door to Catherine's room, Warrick knocked, then they heard Catherine's reply. "Come in."

When they walked into the room, they saw Lindsey standing next to Catherine's hospital bed and Catherine was sitting up in bed holding her son with a blue blanket around him.

She smiled as they stepped into the room. "Hi guys."

Warrick walks up to the other side of the bed to stand next to his wife as Sara asked. "How are you feeling?"

Despite just giving birth, she felt like she was on top of the world. "I'm wonderful."

They smiled as Catherine looked at Grissom. "Well come here, come see your god son."

Grissom smiled as he handed the car seat to Sara before walking up to the bed on Lindsey's side, then once he stopped, Catherine hands her bundle of joy into the arms of her dearest/longest friend.

After Grissom got a good hold of the little guy, he looked down at him, he looked a little lighter than his daddy, but with that face, Grissom could already see Warrick in him.

Grissom smiled and asked. "So do we have a name for this little guy?"

Warrick cleared his throat and said. "Jamaal Brown."

He nodded as he talked to little Jamaal. "Hi there Jamaal, you are a very welcomed addition to this family and you are so lucky to have gotten the parents that you did. I see some great things for you in the future, and remember no matter what, I'm just a phone call away."

They all smiled as Grissom handed the baby off to Nick, then Grissom looked at Catherine again. "Congratulations, you've got a beautiful baby. I can see the broken hearts already."

They chuckled as Catherine nodded, then replied. "I know, me too." He smiled in return.

When everybody got to hold little Jamaal they congratulated the Brown's on their newest addition before they walked out of the room, leaving the parents and Lindsey behind.

Once they were out of the hospital, Greg smiled as he took his wife's hand. "Drink's on me, are you all in?"

Nick nodded and replied. "I guess we have a little time to get a drink."

But Grissom replied. "Sorry Greg, but Sara and I have our own celebration to get to."

He smiled and replied. "That's right, the big one year anniversary."

Grissom and Sara nodded, then Nick spoke as he looked at Sara. "I'm sorry you don't have the whole night."

Sara waved it off and replied. "It's ok, no one knew that Catherine was going to give birth today."

Baby Jamaal was a week early, and since Warrick wanted to stay with his wife and newborn son tonight, which they understood, Sara was unexpectedly scheduled in.

He nodded as Sara looked at Grissom and asked. "You ready?"

He smiled with a nod, then kneeled down so he closer to his daughter in the car seat. "Hi baby girl, you are going with Peter and Jessica for a few hours, then you'll be back with me tonight, I promise, and I love you very much."

Peter and Jessica announced to the team that they were a couple a month ago and they were very happy for them.

Grissom leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly, which she stirred a little but didn't wake up. When he stood back up, he took the car seat from Sara so she could say her goodbyes.

When she was done, they looked at Peter as Grissom handed him the car seat and Sara handed him the diaper bag.

He gives them a little smile. "She'll be ok guys, I promise."

They still weren't use to being without their daughter, even though by now she's been going to daycare for a few hours during the day while they were both at work.

They nodded, then Sara wraps her arm over around Grissom's waist while saying. "Thank you guys."

Peter waved it off. "You're welcome."

Jessica smiled and continued. "Just enjoy your night and don't worry about anything."

After profusely apologizing to Sara, there hasn't been any other incidents, and even though they weren't the best of friends right now, they trusted each other.

After another nod and long look at their daughter, the couple walked away.

The rest of them stood there for a few more seconds before Jessica and Peter left to go to his apartment, while Nick, Greg and Amanda went to the bar.

* * *

><p>After Nick, Greg and Amanda walked into the bar, Greg and Amanda grabbed a table while Nick went up front where the drinks were and ordered from the bartender behind the counter. As the bartender was putting the drinks in front of him, he heard a voice with a southern accent and recognized it as Ashley Newman, the new detective that had been working at PD for a little past three months now.<p>

He turned his head and said. "Hi Detective Newman."

The long, brunette-haired, slim build, hazel-eyed woman, looked at him, smiled and said. "CSI Stokes. What brings you here before shift?" She looked at the three drinks on the counter as she continued. "Having all those drinks?"

He smiled and replied. "I'm actually here with Greg Sanders and his wife. We are celebrating because Warrick Brown is a new father."

She smiled in return, then before she could reply, Greg walked up to them. "Hi Detective, you want to come join us?"

Nick turned his head to look at Greg with a discreet glare while Greg was secretly smiling.

Ashley looked between the two of them, then shook her head and replied. "I don't want to intrude."

Greg shook it off. "You wouldn't, right Nick?"

Greg looked at Nick, this time with a smile, then Nick mentally shook his head as he looked at Ashley. "I wou..I mean we would love to have you come join us."

Ashley smiled at the slip, but asked to be sure. "Are you sure?"

Nick nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Ashley nodded then replied. "I'll meet you over there."

Greg and Nick nodded, then after Greg grabbed his drink and his wife's non-alcoholic drink, he pointed in the corner and replied. "We will be right over there."

Ashley nodded again before Nick and Greg turned, and while they were walking to the table, Nick said. "I can't believe you just did that."

Greg shook his head and replied. "How else are you two ever going to get anywhere? I see, which I also mean, we see the looks and vibes between you two, something is there and it's about time to do something about it, you don't want to be thinking back in 10 years wishing you had done something, right?"

Nick took a moment, then nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right, thanks."

Greg chuckled. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Peter picked up Michelle after checking her diaper, then as he held her in his arms, he looked down at her and said softly. "Come on Michelle, you don't want your bottle and you're dry. What do you want?" Michelle had been crying the last 15 minutes and everything he did she didn't like.<p>

Jessica sits down next to him on the couch and talked over the crying baby. "I think she wants her parents."

He sighed with a nod, he had a feeling that's what she really wanted, but he wanted them to enjoy a couple of hours to themselves so he was determined not to give up and see if he could get her to quiet down, so he stood up and started walking with her around the living room while talking to her, but after five minutes it seemed she had gotten louder.

He was just about to call it a defeat, but Jessica stands up, walks up to him and asked. "Can I try?"

He stopped in front of her and spoke as he handed Michelle over to her. "Sure, what else is there to lose."

She smiled as she secured the baby in her arms, then she started to sing her a lullaby as she sat down in the rocking chair.

After a few minutes, Michelle had quieted down and was staring at her with her bright, shiny blue eyes.

As she was finishing, Peter walked over to them with a baby toy in his hand, and as Jessica continued to rock the little girl in her arms, Peter was moving her rattle back and forth while she laughed.

Jessica continued to rock since Michelle was quiet and seemed to enjoy it, then Peter said. "That was great."

"Thank you, I just did what my mother had always told me she did when I was fussy."

He nodded, then asked. "Have you ever thought about becoming a mother?"

She paused before she answered. "A little through the years, but I knew that I had to find a guy that I would be willing to share that type of bond/connection with." Jessica gave him a little smile, then asked. "What about you? Did you and your wife ever talk about having any kids?"

She looked down at Michelle as he asked. "You really want to know?"

Jessica knew about the sad story about his wife and it was a very emotional night, but it also made their connection even stronger.

She turned her head to look at him and replied. "She was a major part of your life Peter and I know how much you loved her, so I would never deny you on talking about your guy's life. If that's what you want to do of course, you don't have to."

Peter reached for Michelle, so Jessica handed her over to him, and after a couple of whimpers, Peter calmed her down before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Jessica got off the chair only to walk over to the couch to sit down next to him.

After a few seconds, he looked over at her after looking down a Michelle. "Yeah we did, but we wanted to get our education out-of-the-way and maybe one or two years of work under our belts before we tried." He sighed as he looked down at Michelle again. "I wish for her sake it could have happened because I know she would have been an excellent mother."

Jessica puts her hand on his leg and replied. "And someday you'll be an amazing father."

He looked back up from Michelle, smiled, then smirked. "With you as their mother?"

She was a little shocked at that comment, but kept it hidden as she smirked back. "We'll see."

He chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

"I don't doubt it."

They chuckled again as they looked at baby Michelle, noticing she was now very calm and content, which who wouldn't be in this nice calm and carefree atmosphere.

* * *

><p>When Sara and Grissom made it home, Sara went to the bedroom to change clothes while he started dinner, then when she walked into the kitchen, he left her to do the rest while he went and changed. They thought that since they only had a few hours they would have a romantic dinner at home rather than take the time to come back to change and waste more time getting to the restaurant and waiting on their food, plus they liked celebrating alone so neither of them minded cooking their own romantic dinner.<p>

After he put on his best slacks and shirt, which it was blue (his wife's favorite color on him), he walked back into the dinning room and saw Sara's back toward him, she was lighting the two candles he had put on the table before he went to change.

He smiled as he walked up to her, than puts his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She smiled as she felt his lips on her skin before she turned around in his arms. Her eyes shined brighter as she saw that he was wearing one of his nice blue shirts, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "I see you're wearing your blue shirt tonight, you know I like it when you wear that color."

He smirked back. "Why do you think I wore it?"

She smiled right back as she cupped his cheek, and after a few minutes of just looking at each other, they couldn't resist any longer, they leaned toward each other and kissed on the lips. Their kisses started out light and soft before it grew passionate.

Eventually they had to pull back for air, and when they did they put their foreheads together to get their breath back. After he got his back, he kissed her nose, then while she started to smile, he kissed her cheek before going for her neck again while she closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her skin again and her heart started racing, which it was known to do that every time he touched her, no matter how innocent the touch was.

When he removed his lips from her neck, he was going back to her lips, but she knew she couldn't hold back any longer if he took her lips again, so she puts her hand on his chest to stop him, which he did immediately as he looked at her with concern. When she saw the look after she opened her eyes, she smiled and whispered. "It's just if we continue now, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

He smiled in return then smirked again. "Who says you have to?"

"Dinner, remember?"

He looked at the timer and it was a little over thirty minutes left, then he looked back into her loving/passionate eyes and replied softly, almost huskily. "We can come back to it, if you want? It will keep."

She didn't even hesitate, she loved being a mother and a working woman, but it's been awhile since they got to take their time on being with one another, and she could tell he wanted this too, so she shook her head and replied. "Yes."

He smiled, and after a soft kiss, he whispered. "I'll turn down the oven and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

She whispered softly. "Ok."

After one more kiss they parted ways with smiles on their faces, wanting their first anniversary to be as special as their relationship has been the moment they first got together.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.<p> 


	8. Finding the right one

AN: Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior. Thank you very much for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Finding the right one<p>

After Grissom dealt with the oven and blew out the candles on the dinning room table, he walked to the hall closet and pulled out the other candles that were a little more romantic, then he walked into the bedroom to set up while she was in the bathroom.

He lit the sixth and finale candle when he heard the bathroom door open, which from where he was standing, it was behind him, so he turned around as he blew out the match in his hand, then he swallowed while his heart was racing at the sight of her in a blue, knee-length, nightgown with thin straps.

As she stood in the doorway for a few seconds, and when he hadn't said anything, she looked down self-consciously.

He shook his head as he placed the match down on the dresser, then as he walked up to her, he whispered. "Honey, you look amazing."

She looks at him as he stopped in front of her. "Yeah?"

He smiled with unconditional love in his eyes, which only made her want him more, as he spoke from the heart. "Yeah." He cups her cheek before running his thumb up and down. "You Sara Grissom, my wife, the love of my life, the mother of my child, is absolutely beautiful, and no matter how much she changes through the years, I'll always see her as the most beautiful woman in the world...Wait...scratch that." She raised an eyebrow as he finished. "The Universe."

She smiled as she looked down, he chuckles a little as he brings her in his arms, then after they wrap each other's arms around one another, she whispered. "I never thought I would have ever felt this way."

He leans his head down, so he could whisper in her ear. "What way is that?"

She swallowed to control her emotions, then she moved her head so she could look into his passionate blue eyes. "Having this deep connection and love to someone that can be overwhelming at times." She cups his cheek as she continued. "You Gilbert Grissom, my husband, my one and only, the father of my child, is the best thing that has ever happened to me, outside of our daughter, and there is no end to how I feel about you, no matter how much you change through the years."

They just looked at each other with every emotion they felt for one another, until they couldn't wait anymore, their lips had finally touched and nobody could have stopped their passionate kissing, except for them needing air.

When they pulled back, they put their foreheads together to get their air back, and when they did, he breathed. "Sara?"

She took a breath before whispering. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

She pulled her forehead back to look into his passionate blue eyes again before saying. "I love you too."

He smiled as she brings him in another kiss, this time he picks her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and after leaning her against the door frame for a few seconds, he walked them walked over to the bed, still in their passionate embrace.

Just as they got to there though, he lost his balance and almost fell on top of her as they practically tumbled on the bed, he pulled back immediately as she was chuckling, he cups her cheek while he was above her. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

She nodded as she looked into his now concerned eyes. "I'm fine, babe." She reaches for his cheek as she continued. "Now, where were we?"

He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand that was on his cheek, then as he leaned back down, he whispered. "Right about here."

They closed their eyes as their lips touched again, and from that moment on it was just the two of them expressing how much they love and cherished one another.

* * *

><p>When Nick, Greg, Ashley and Amanda finished their one, and only, drink, they had decided to go out to eat.<p>

Ashley wasn't sure if she should go, but they convinced her to come along, so she did.

Then after dinner was done and Nick paid the bill, they all got up from their seats and walked out of the restaurant where the Sanders's family said bye before walking away hand in hand.

Ashley and Nick smiled at each other, then she said. "They seem like a wonderful couple."

Nick nodded as they walked to her vehicle. "They are, I think it was meant to be for them the moment they met."

"Which I heard that's the kind of love that happened to the rest of your team." He looked at her a little surprised about her knowing that, she gave him a little smile as she continued. "The gossip train."

He nodded, he should have known, the lab and PD were almost as bad as school in the gossiping department.

As they stop at the driver's side of her vehicle, he replied. "You're right it is true, even though they kind of delayed the inevitable because of circumstances and other factors, it finally worked out for them."

She nodded. "And you're happy for them, but you're also a little sad."

"Only because it's taking me a little longer than the rest of them."

She smiled and replied. "I find it hard to believe you are having trouble with finding women."

He smiled in return. "Believe me, finding the women is not the problem, it's finding the one I could look forward to settling down with."

She nodded in understanding. "The one that's going to understand that you like your job and your work schedule can be unpredictable at times, and that they like you for who you are and not try to change you."

"I take it you've been there too?"

"Once or twice."

He looked into her eyes and said something from the heart. "They were very stupid on letting you go." Ashley smiled as she looked down, trying to hide her blush, he mentally smiled as he watched her.

When she looked back into his brown eyes, she cleared her throat and responded. "Well the women in your past couldn't have been much smarter." Then when she saw his smile words came out of her mouth that she had only thought about from the moment she met him. "They made a mistake on not realizing what an amazing man you are, they missed out on something special with you." She gasped as he looked at her wide-eyed, then his smile gets bigger as she gets a little more flustered. "I should go."

She turned to her door, but before she could open it, Nick puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her and stepped forward so he was closer to her back before whispering. "I didn't know you cared so much."

She closed her eyes as she bent her head down. "I did."

"You did?"

She turned around as she took a breath, then looked him into the eyes again as she continued. "I do, for the past three months I've been pushing this feeling aside."

He took a breath this time before asking. "What type of feeling?"

She whispered. "This attraction I have toward you and thinking about kissing you at the most inappropriate times." She shook her head as she looked down again. "Just kill me now."

He chuckled before replying. "I can't, especially when I feel the same way." He couldn't deny what he was feeling anymore, the team was right it was only a matter of time before he allowed this to happen. She looked at him a little shocked and he asked. "Why so shocked? You've had to know how I felt."

"Maybe a little, but I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, it felt like it was too good to be true."

He removed his hand from her shoulder to cup her cheek, then as he leaned closer to her, he whispered. "Most definitely not in your imagination."

Before their lips touched, Ashley puts a had on his chest to stop him, which he did, but they were still close. "Wait."

He whispered. "What?"

She took a breath and replied. "Are we sure we are doing the right thing, I mean we work together."

"Only when we are assigned the same cases."

"Ok, but what..."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her, then whispered. "Ash, anything you say that tries to discourage this, won't work, we both know it. This thing between us is just to strong to fight, so unless you really do..."

This time she cuts him off when she pressed her lips to his, then a second later they started to kiss, which made their feelings go stronger.

When they pulled back a little breathless, they put their foreheads together, then she took a breath and whispered. "I do want this, but can we go slow?"

He smiled as he removed his forehead from hers, then he cupped her cheek and replied. "We can go as slow as you want, but just so you know I am already committed to making this work, alright?" She nodded with a smile as he continued. "When is your next day off?"

"Next Saturday."

"Ok, how about I have Sara cover for me and we can go out for our first official date."

She smiled a little bigger as she replied. "I'm in."

"Alright, I better go, drive safely, ok."

She nodded a she cupped his cheek. "You bet, and you too, you're not getting out of this when things have gotten interesting now." He chuckled before he kissed her softly, and when they pulled back again, they looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes before she turned and got into her vehicle while he watched her.

He only turned and walked away when she was secure in her vehicle, which he had a spring in his step, happy that things were finally working out for him in the romance department.

* * *

><p>As Sara was laying on Grissom's chest with the blankets around them and his arm was around her shoulders, they were trying to control their breathing and lower their heart rate, then when he could actually talk, he kissed her head and replied. "You ok, that was pretty..."<p>

She cuts him off with a smile as she ran her hand over his chest. "The best adjectives in the book." She lifted her chin up so she could see him looking away with a smile on his face, then she smiled bigger and replied. "I'm ok, don't worry."

He looked turned his head so he was looking at her again, then he used his other hand to cup her cheek. "Good, I would never hurt you intentionally."

She made sure the blanket was still covering her as she moved closer to his face, then after pecking him on the lips, she pulls back to look into his eyes. "Babe I know, I feel safe with you, more safe than I've ever felt with anybody else in my past."

He nodded. "I'm glad I make you feel safe, your comfort and safety mean everything to me."

She smiled again as she leaned toward him, then after another peck on the lips, she pulls back and whispered. "I'm glad you are glad." They chuckled a little, and after a third peck, she continued. "Do you know what else I am?" He raised an eyebrow as his response, then she continued. "Hungry."

He chuckled before replying. "I'll start the oven again."

She shook her head and placed her hand on his chest to lay him back down. "I'll do it, you stay here."

"You sure?"

She nodded, and after a fourth kiss on the lips, she reached toward the floor for his shirt, then after she put it on and buttoned it, she got out of bed, grabbed her robe from the bathroom door before walking out of the room.

When she returned to the bedroom with a tray that had their dinner salads, a bottle of wine and glasses on it, she saw that he was looking at his phone, so as she walked over to the bed, she asked. "What's going on?"

He typed something, then sent the message before placing his phone back on his nightstand. He then took the tray from her hands as she got on the other side of him while he replied. "That was Peter." She looked at him with concern, but he waved it off and continued. "He said he'll bring Michelle home in about an hour and a half and that she is ok."

"I'm glad she's doing alright without us."

He nodded as he picked up the wine bottle. "Me too, and don't get me wrong, I love our alone time, but..."

She cuts him off as he opened the bottle. "But you missed her tonight." He looked at her shyly as she smiled at him. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about that because I feel the same, it's different being here without her now, and a feeling that will probably always be there."

He nodded in agreement as he poured the glasses, then after he handed one to her, he picked up his glass and said. "And on that note, let's make a toast." She lifted her glass up as he continued. "To our beautiful family, especially our angel that came into our lives, and let this be the first year of many wonderful years together. Happy Anniversary, Honey."

She smiled as she clinked her glass against his. "Happy anniversary, Babe, and yes, let there be many more."

He smiled in return before they both sipped their wine, then after they swallowed, they moved toward each other and kissed softly before pulling back and grabbing their salad plates so they could enjoy the first course of their anniversary meal, both happy on where they were after a year of marriage, and hoping for many more like them.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter things are starting to take a turn, thanks for being patient as the story unfolds. Please review.<p> 


	9. Taking a turn

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Taking a turn<p>

Five months and three days later

As Sara and Peter were walking out of the interrogation room they were smiling, very happy they had gotten their suspect. Then while they talked about going to get some breakfast, Ashley walked by them, which it looked like she was too busy to stop and chat, but they did get a smile from her with a hi and bye.

After Nick and Ashley went on their first date, they hadn't looked back and were very happy with one another, which everybody else was happy for him because they really did think it was about time for him to share his life with someone.

Once Sara and Peter were in her vehicle, he asked. "So I bet you're happy that Grissom and your daughter is coming back home today, aren't you?"

Grissom had taken their daughter to see his mother for a few days so she could see her son around his birthday while Sara elected to stay home, it wasn't that she disliked her mother-in law, she just had this weird vibe around her that maybe in her eyes she wasn't good enough for her son, so instead of making the visit tense and uncomfortable, she decided to step back and let Michelle visit her grandmother with just Grissom, plus she had an open case she couldn't walk away from.

They shut their doors as she replied. "You have no idea, they've only been gone for two days and I feel so out-of-place without them at home."

"Is that why you've been practically living at the lab since they've been gone?"

She looked at him shyly as she started the vehicle. "I guess you could say that, or you could also say that old habits die-hard. Me practically living at the lab is not a new thing."

He nodded in understanding because he use to be that way too, then he replied. "I hear you, but things are different now."

Sara smiled, then as she was pulling out of her parking spot she replied, knowing he meant their lives are different. "Yes, and speaking of things being different, how are you and Jess doing?"

As she was driving he answered. "We are doing great, no complaints."

"I'm glad."

"Really?"

She took a right turn as she replied. "Now don't say it like that, we made up and chalked it down to a horrible misjudgment."

"A misjudgment that you nearly took her head off of."

She parked in the diner's parking lot before looking at him. "Well rightfully so, I mean just thinking about me having an affair is out there, but to actually do the act is beyond ludicrous, not only because it would've been Grissom I would be betraying, but because I never thought of being a cheater before."

Peter looked at her with a smile. "I never thought that you would, you Sara, have the purest heart that I have ever seen, and I noticed when you love something so deeply, nothing outside of your bubble could ever come between it."

Sara smiled as she looked down at the steering while, then she cleared her throat and replied. "You wanted me to buy you breakfast for that nice comment, didn't you?"

He chuckled as they were opening their doors, then as they were getting out, he responds. "No, I truly meant that." When they stepped on the sidewalk he continued as he looked at her. "And I want you to know that I cherish our friendship."

Sara sees the truth in his eyes as she smiled. "I cherish it too."

"Alright, now come on, I'm buying."

She smirked back. "And now I'm beginning to cherish it more."

They chuckled again as they started walking toward the entrance, and on the way toward the door, they noticed a little confrontation between a man and a woman in the parking lot, there was also a child in the backseat, which they weren't going to get involved in the family matter, but when they saw the man pull out a gun and pointed it at the woman, they stopped dead in their tracks, pulled out their guns and pointed them to him as Sara shouted. "Drop your gun, sir!"

He looked at his ex-wife with anger in his eyes before looking at Sara and Peter, then as he moved the gun towards them, he shouted. "Who asked you to get involved." As he pulled the trigger towards Sara, which she gasped, but before she could do anything, Peter moved in front of her and took the bullet in the shoulder, the impact knocking him back which knocked her back and they both fell on the grass.

While he groaned and places his hand on the wound, the diner door opened and two cops came rushing outside, Sara pointed to the man who had now gotten in his truck and started to drive away "Get that man."

One of the cops nodded as he rushed to the cop car to follow him while the other one called for an ambulance and assistance.

As the cop was talking, Sara carefully got out from under Peter, then laid him down on the grass before helping him with the pressure on his shoulder, which he was still grimacing in pain, she looked at him with sympathy and asked. "You ok?"

He took a few breaths as he nodded his head. "Yeah, you ok?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you know you didn't have to get shot for me to really buy you breakfast." He chuckled, but then stopped because of the pain, and she continued. "I guess I shouldn't make you laugh, just take it easy, the ambulance is coming."

He nodded as he took a few more breaths, then they started doing a little small talk so she could keep him alert until the ambulance came, which a few minutes they did, and they took over as she moved away.

As they were putting him in the back, she said. "I'll meet you there." He holds up his thumb, indicating that he heard her right before the doors shut.

She watched the ambulance drive away before kneeling down to grab her gun, and as she picked it up and looked at it, the image of what just happened flashed in her mind, being in that type of situation while on shift was nothing new, but having to deal with it off the clock was something else.

Before the feeling could get to her more, she mentally shook it away as she took a breath.

While she was putting her gun back in place, she heard Ashley's voice. "Sara! Are you ok?"

She turned around to look at the woman who was a few years younger than her and replied. "Yeah."

"I heard on the scanner what happened and I remembered you and Pe..."

She stopped when she saw Sara's hands had blood on them and realized she hadn't seen Peter nearby, she then looked into Sara's eyes, and Sara could tell what she was about to ask, so she speaks before she could. "He's ok, but he did go to the hospital. I told him I would meet him there."

Ashley nodded and replied. "Ok, but I need your guy's account on what happened."

"Why don't you talk to him and see what he has." Sara was pointing to the cop that had rushed outside after the shot was fired, which he was now talking to the shaken up woman. "Then come to the hospital and you can get Peter's and my account, ok?"

Ashley nodded again. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sara nodded before she turned and walked back to her vehicle, then thanking her lucky stars that she had a towel in the backseat, she dried her hands the best she could before she drove toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later<p>

Peter was sitting up in his hospital bed when he heard the knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Sara stepped into his room, they smiled at each other, then he spoke with a little smirk. "So the doctors say I'm going to live."

She snapped her fingers, then smirked back. "Daren't, I was hopping to break in a new partner."

"Yeah right, you'd miss me too much." She smiled again with a small chuckle, but then she lost it a few seconds later as she shook her head and looked down, Peter cleared his throat and said. "Sara it's ok, I got lucky, nothing major was hit."

She took a breath as she looked at him, then replied. "I can't stop thinking if things would have went differently."

"Come here Sara." When she stopped next to his bed, he lifted his uninjured arm and took her hand in his this and continued. "Only thinking about the 'what if's' will drive you crazy. The only thing you should think about is the positive, and that is we are both ok." She nodded as she did a little sniffle, then he continued after squeezing her hand. "And as long as I'm around, it wouldn't have been different for you because no matter how many scenarios you go through in your head, you being safe would be a constant."

She wiped the tears off her cheek as she responded. "My own personal bodyguard, huh?"

He smiled. "I guess so."

She gave him a smile in return as she leaned down and gave him a hug, going easy on his wrapped shoulder, and whispering. "Thank you for saving my life."

He uses his uninjured arm to wrap around her and replied. "You're welcome and anytime."

"Well, I hope it's not a recurring theme."

"And despite what I said about anytime, I couldn't agree with you more."

As they were chuckling and still wrapped in an embrace, the hospital door opened and they hear someone clear their throat, Sara pulled back and turned around as Peter leaned a little so he could see who it was, then he smiled and said. "Jessica, what are you doing here?"

She cleared her throat before answering. "Sara called me and said what happened, are you ok?"

He nodded as she walked up to the bed after Sara had stepped away, then she cupped his cheek as a tear came down hers. "I couldn't stop thinking about this being worse than what it was."

He places his hand top of hers and replied. "I'm alright, you aren't getting rid of me that fast."

She chuckled through her tears, then leaned down and gave him a kiss while Sara looked down, not wanting to intrude on this moment, then as they pulled apart, Sara cleared her throat and said. "I'm going to get out of here, I see you're in safe hands."

They look at her as Peter responded. "Ok Sara."

Jessica responded. "And thank you for calling me."

After Sara nodded, she started walking toward the door, but stopped and turned to tell him that Ashley was going to be coming by, but changed her mind when they were once again oblivious to their surroundings, so she just walked out of the room.

When she got in the waiting area, Ashley had just stepped in so she explained her account and showed that her gun didn't fire a round and in turn Ashley gave her an update, telling her they got the guy.

Once she was done, they said goodbye and went their separate ways, which she was heading outside to go home and Ashley was going to go to talk to Peter.

* * *

><p>As she was pulling into the parking lot to the townhouse she noticed Grissom's vehicle was there, so her heart sped, which it went faster because by the time she got out, she saw the front door open and Grissom was walking out with their daughter in her car seat. When they have eye contact, and despite the distance between them, Sara could see the relief in his eyes.<p>

After a few seconds, she couldn't wait anymore, she practically ran to him, and since he had placed the car seat down, he was ready for her, so the moment she was in his arms, he wraps her tightly and kissed her head while she squeezed him to her.

Once they pulled back after countless minutes, he took a breath while cupping her cheek. "When I checked my messages after I got home, my mind was going crazy, and when I tried calling you, I couldn't reach you."

She shook her head and replied. "I was doing an integration and my phone was turned off, so I hadn't turned it back on yet, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now that I know you are safe."

"I am that, because of Peter."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he got shot in the shoulder but nothing major was hit."

"That's a relief." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I know how much your friendship with him means to you."

She nodded with tears. "Yeah and because of that friendship, I get to come home to you and our daughter, I feel so blessed right now."

He wiped her tears away before bringing her back into his arms, then whispering. "Me too, words can't express how grateful I am to him, what do you think he'll like as a gift?"

She doesn't hesitate, but smirks about it. "Probably season tickets to the Los Angeles Dodgers baseball team."

"Hmmm, I'll see what I can do about that."

She pulled back to look him in the eyes and replied. "Seriously?"

"Well probably not the whole season, because for one he wouldn't be able to go to all of them, but maybe I can swing by with a few." He cups her cheek again. "Besides why wouldn't I? I would give him just about anything for doing what he did, he not only saved your life Sara, he saved mine too." His emotions were getting the better of him when he finished. "Don't you know that you're my life by now."

She takes his hand from her cheek and kissed the palm before cupping his cheek. "I do."

After a long look and a sweet peck on the lips, they pull back, then he asked. "So what happened exactly? Catherine just left a message that said shots were fired and you were involved."

She cleared her throat and right as she said. "Can we talk about this later." Their daughter, who had been waiting patiently for her mother to pick her up, couldn't wait anymore, so she started to whimper.

They looked down at their daughter, then Sara kneeled down and smiled. "I know sweetie, mommy missed you too, and I would love to pick you up but I have to wash up first, so stick with daddy just a few more minutes then I'll give you all the kisses you can stand."

When Sara stood back up without her, Michelle wasn't satisfied, so she started to cry this time.

Sara looked at her husband and said. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a few minutes." She was really dying to hold her, but she did need to wash up first before she touched her.

He nodded and after another kiss on the lips, she walked inside of the townhouse, which he followed her after picking their daughter's car seat back up.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon<p>

After spending quite a bit of time with her family, which on a normal day she would be sleeping during those hours but she didn't care because she had missed them, she crawled into bed and hoped to get a little sleep.

However, after an hour, Sara woke up screaming, and Grissom, who had been in the comfortable chair in the corner of the room watching their daughter in her new playpen, rushed over to her as she was sitting up while taking a few breaths.

He wrapped his arms around her and she tensed, but he whispered in her ear. "It's ok honey, it's me. breathe, ok?"

She nodded and after a few more breathes, she turned to look at him, and he was looking at her with concern. "What did you dream about?"

She swallowed before replying. "The shooting, only this time you were the one shot and I..."

She had to stop because she started to have tears in her eyes, he cups her cheek and wiped her tears away. "I'm alright honey, it was just a dream."

She nodded as Michelle, who had picked up on the uneasy feeling in the room, started to whimper, so he kissed Sara's head and whispered. "I know who will make you feel better, I'll be right back."

She nodded with a knowing small smile as he got up from the bed, then a few seconds later, Grissom hands Michelle over to her, which she quieted right down the moment she was placed in her mother's arms.

Sara kissed the top of her light brown curls and whispered. "I'm better now baby girl." After one more kiss on top her head, she looked at her husband with love in her eyes. "I do feel a lot better, thank you."

"You're welcome." They looked at each other before Sara looked down at their little girl, then Grissom asked. "Are you going to be getting anymore sleep this afternoon?" He knew it takes her awhile before she could fall asleep after a nightmare, and sometimes not at all, which thankfully there hadn't been many since they've started sharing a bed.

Sara shook her head, but still looking at their daughter. "No, I don't think so."

"I think after what happened you should stay here tonight and get some rest."

She looked at him this time. "Griss, I can't, with Peter not going to be able to go back tonight, they will be short-handed."

He cups her cheek. "They can manage, I really think you need to step back and relax for one tonight, please?"

With the combination of his loving and caring eyes looking at her and her desire to spend as much time with their daughter as possible to make up for the two days she's missed with her, she knew that he knew he had her, so she gives him a loving smile back and replied. "Alright, but just for one night."

He smirked back as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. "Yeah because just thinking about a night with your daughter and husband is just torture for you."

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head and replied with a smirk of her own. "Oh shut up and call already." He chuckled and did just that.

After a back and forth conversation with Nick, he hung up the phone, then as he placed it back on the night stand, he speaks. "He said he understood and that they will be fine." She nodded at him as he continued. "You want something to eat?"

Realizing she didn't get to eat earlier, but wasn't really hungry, she responded. "Maybe something light, surprise me."

He smiled. "Ok, coming right up."

Before he moved from the bed, she uses her free hand to take his, then said. "Thank you Griss for taking such care of me."

He moved closer to her, then replied with love in his eyes. "You are so welcome, but you never have to thank me, I would do anything for you."

She looks at him with love in her eyes as she cupped his cheek before bringing him closer to her and whispering to each other that they love one another before their lips finally touched, which was one of their short and sweet kind, then he felt her daughter's hand on his cheek.

He chuckles as he looked at his daughter. "Don't worry little butterfly, I love you too." Before leaning toward her and giving her a kiss on the forehead, which she giggled about it.

After he pulled back he saw his daughter's bright blue eyes as she was looking right back at him, then he looked back at Sara. "I'll be right back."

"Ok, we'll be waiting." He smiled with a wink before finally getting off the bed and leaving the room.

When it was just Sara and Michelle, she took a breath as she held her daughter to her, still wishing the dream and how she felt about the incident would go away, but deep down she had a feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>AN: Find out what happens next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	10. Time to leave Vegas?

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Time to leave Vegas?<p>

4 months later

A drawn and worn-out Sara walks into the Grissom household after shift and shuts the door behind her, she then puts the back of her head on the door and lets out a sigh, her night felt really rough, which is nothing new in her years of working as a CSI, but these last four months felt rougher on her than ever before, not to mention the constant nightmares that's been happening.

Before she could continue with that thought, she shook her head, and after locking the door, she dropped her bag on the floor by the door before walking toward her daughter's room.

Once she got in there, she walked to the crib and looked at her sleeping little angel, which her little angel didn't even know that they've been blessed with her for a year now and they were going to have a party for her later.

She smiled and whispered. "Happy Birthday, butterfly. Today is your day and we are going to make it as special as possible."

After a few minutes of just looking down at her, she walked away and out of the room, cracking the door behind her before walking into the room she shares with her husband.

When she walked in she saw him sleeping on his side, snoring softly. He was usually an early riser, but there were some mornings where he liked to sleep in, especially since their daughter slept more in the night now and he gets to take an advantage of the winter break, so she didn't blame him one bit on that. She smiled as she looked away and started getting her clothes from the dresser so she could take them in the bathroom and change once she gets out of the shower.

When she was done in the shower and had changed her clothes, she walked back into the bedroom where she saw her husband opening his eyes.

They smiled lazily at each other as she walked over to his side of the bed, then after he helps her lay on top of him, he cups her cheek and asked softly with concern in his eyes. "How was work? how are you?"

"I'm fine and it was just another night at the lab."

He looked into her eyes and noticed something looked different, it was like her eyes didn't have that bright sparkle that they usually have, which he's actually noticed it a few times and had mentioned it before, but she keeps shrugging it off or says or does something to change the subject.

He does a little sigh, knowing it wasn't alright, but before he could say something, she moved her lips closer to his and whispered. "Really I'm fine, babe."  
>Then cuts off his reply with a kiss, which eventually turns passionate.<p>

As they pulled back breathlessly, they put their foreheads together and he asked. "Are you trying to distract me again?"

She smirked a little and asked. "Its working, isn't it?"

He smiles a little and replied. "Yeah, a little."

"Good."

Before he could respond to that, she places her lips to his again and this time there was not stopping them, he rolled them over so now he was on top and she was on the bottom, but then air needed to come so they pulled back again, and when he looked down they both saw in their eyes they wanted to continue, but before they did, he asked. "You sure? you've had a long night."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "I want my husband this morning."

He moved his head in her hand and kissed her palm before looking into her passionate eyes while saying softly. "Your wish is my command."

She smiled again, and as he leaned down to kiss her again, she whispered. "I love you, my husband."

He kisses her softly on the lips before pulling back and saying with equal emotion. "And I love you, my wife."

They smile at each other, then after he kissed her on the forehead, he pulled back to look into her eyes one more time before he captured her lips with his.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

Grissom was sleeping soundly with his arm wrapped around his wife's shirt and short clad body when all of a sudden he was jerked out of his sleep when Sara had sat up screaming and breathing heavily.

When he was aware what was going on, he wraps his arms around her shoulders and brings her into his arms, she puts her forehead on his shoulder and takes a deep sigh, glad she was in the safety of his arms.

He ran his hand up and down her back and kissed her head. "It's ok it was just a dream, I'm here. Take a few breaths."

She nodded and did what he said, then once she calmed down a little, she pulled back while looking down. "Sorry, I know how much you like to take advantage of your sleeping time."

He shook his head, placed his finger on her chin to bring her head back up, then after cupping her cheek, he replied with love and understanding in his eyes and voice. "I don't care about that, it's you I care about. And despite you trying to convince me that you're alright, something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes and your constant nightmares these last four months, what is it, talk to me."

She looked in his loving eyes, then sighed, knowing it was time to say something. "After the shooting, something feels different now. I'm not that same as I have been at work. Every case since then has taken a big toll on me, I think this job is finally getting to me, I think I'm..."

He finishes it off for her. "Burning out?" She nodded, then looked down, feeling she had let him down, but he shook his head, brings her closer to him, kissed the top of her head and whispered. "It happens honey, even to the strongest of people, and you admitting that to me doesn't make you weak in my eyes, I'll never see you as weak, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met."

She sighed in content in his arms before saying. "Thank you."

He pulls back before cupping her cheek again. "You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome." She gave him a little smile, then he took a breath and asked. "So now we need to figure out what to do next."

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you want to take time off to travel, or leave Vegas and all of this behind and settle somewhere else?" He ran his thumb up and down as he continued. "What do you want to do?"

She shook her head and replied. "I can't ask you to leave Vegas for traveling or finding another city to live in."

He looked at her with confusion. "Why can't you?"

"Your job, you love teaching."

He nodded. "I do, but another teaching job is out there for me. Besides, having you in good health and being happy means more to me than anything else, so you tell me what you want." She looked into his eyes before looking down at their other hands that were clasped together as he asked. "You've thought about this before, haven't you?"

She nodded with a sigh. "I've actually thought about this off and on when I was pregnant with Michelle."

"Which was what?"

"Leaving Vegas and settling somewhere else."

He was a little shocked at this. "You never mentioned this before."

She had tears in her eyes when she looked at him again. "It goes back to you loving your job." He was about to talk, but she continued. "But there were other things too, like at the time I loved going into work, our friends are here, and the major thing that's kept me from saying something was that Vegas has been your home for a very long time, you're comfortable here."

He wipes her tears away as he finally replied. "Well now you're my home, and as long as I have you and our daughter, I'm home, no matter city I'm living in." She gives him a happy smile as he continued. "So I solved your dilemma about my job, we've established you're my home, and you're burning out on your job." He sighed, then replied softly. "But..."

She cuts him off. "But it's not like we can take our friends wherever we go." He nodded and remained quiet as she went into her thoughts, then she took a breath and continued. "I don't want to leave them, but as the months have gone by since Michelle was born my constant thought was that I don't want to raise our daughter in Vegas. I know kids have survived here, Warrick being one of them and Lindsey growing into a fine woman herself here." They gave each other a soft smile as speaks again. "And I know there's crime wherever we go, but there is less somewhere else and we have to do what we feel is best for our little girl, no matter how much we are going to miss everybody here."

"You are absolutely right honey."

She gave him a little smile before asking. "So what happens next?"

After looking deep into her eyes, he replied with once again love, compassion and understanding. "I guess we are leaving Vegas behind."

Before she got a little excited, she asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled bigger as she gave him a hug, then as he wrapped his arms around her, he continued. "But I'm going to need a little bit of time before we leave because we are going to be in the second half of school and the science classes are full because of me. I don't want them cancelling their class and having the university lose any money at my expense."

"I understand, I can be patient for a few months."

They pull back, then he smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I have it on good authority that you can be patient for years."

Her eyes started to sparkle a little more, and knowing what he was talking about, she continued with love in her eyes. "And being patient for you was well worth it."

Both their eyes sparked as they lean toward each other and pecked one another on the lips before they pull back and he cups her cheek again. "So we are doing this?"

She took a breath, then nodded. "At this point, I don't see how we can't do this. I need something out there, but I still need you and our daughter with me."

"Always honey." She places her hand on top of his, then he asked. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know yet, we can think about it."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan."

"I know you don't want me to say it, but I do want to thank you for what you want to do for me, you've been very supportive and loving, even these last four months when I've been going through this feeling silently." Then after she cupped his other cheek, she continued with tears in her eyes. "Which I want you to know that I'm sorry for not telling you sooner how I felt, this wasn't your fault I was suffering so much, you tried to get me to talk, but I didn't or couldn't do it."

"It's ok honey, you've told me now, but know that you can tell me anything." She nodded as he continued when his forehead reached hers. "And know that when you or our daughter suffer, I suffer too, you guys are my world and I'll do anything I can to make you guys happy and safe."

She smiled again as she continued. "Well I feel safe in your arms."

He smiled back as he pulled his forehead away from hers, and after kissing her forehead, they move so they were sitting up in bed with their backs against the head-board, then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled to his side.

After they sigh in content, they just sat there, but their short moment of silence and snuggling ended when their little girl was crying for them.

They smiled, then as they looked at each other, he asked. "You ready to start another day?"

She nodded with the smile still on her face. "Of course, plus it's an extra special day."

His smile was still on his face as he replied with his eyes sparkling. "That it is."

* * *

><p>Hours later (After the party)<p>

The moment Grissom had placed their birthday girl in the playpen after her exciting and busy day, she was out like a light.

He smiled as he felt Sara's arms come from behind and wrap them around his waist, then after a few seconds in that embrace, she moved to the side of him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

After he kissed her temple he looked down at Michelle again, and Sara spoke with a smile when she looked down at her girl too. "Do you think she enjoyed today?"

Still watching their daughter, he spoke. "Yeah, she got so many new things and I can already tell what her favorite toy is."

Sara smiled a little bigger as she noticed Michelle holding on to her new stuffed butterfly, then she looks at Grissom with a smirk. "Yeah something you bought her, who would have been surprised of that?"

He smiled, and after fixing the blanket on Michelle, he replied as they walked to the couch. "I can't help it when she becomes attach to the things I buy her."

As they were sitting down, she replied with a smile. "I know sweetie, I was just picking on you."

He smiled back before they got comfortable on the couch, then after he placed his arm around her shoulders, she snuggled into his side.

After a few seconds of silence, she sighed and asked. "Do you think the team really understood our decision on leaving?"

It was hard telling them that these next few months would be their last in Vegas, which they were going to wait till the last-minute so they wouldn't make a huge deal about it, but they didn't feel right doing it like that, so they sucked it up and told them. The team said they understood, but they both could tell they were a little said.

Grissom nodded. "I do Sara, as much as they want us to stay here, they respect our decision to leave. They are not the type of people to hold grudges, plus I know they would never want to hold you or me back on something we want to do, and I saw in the team's eyes, they knew you need this."

"As much as I'm going to miss them and a part of me wanting us to stay, I need to do this, we need to get out."

He slips his fingers in to her free hand as he kissed her temple. "Then in a couple of months we are out." She squeezed his hand as he finished. "And it's not like we won't be able to talk to them, or even visit them. Plus there is always video chatting, I know none of it is the same but under the circumstances it's the best option."

She nodded again as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Griss."

He leans down kissed the top of her head and replied. "I love you too."

After laying his cheek on top of head, they just sat there just being in this moment, knowing from here on out its about finishing what they need to do here while thinking and planning about what happens in the next chapter of their lives, but knowing they were in it together not matter what.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was ok there are two more chapters left. Please review.<p> 


	11. Saying goodbye

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the second to last chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Saying goodbye<p>

Six months later

Grissom walked into the empty living room from the equally empty bedroom with Michelle holding his hand and walking next to him, he smiles as Sara kneels down and holds out her hands. "Michelle come to mommy."

Michelle's eyes light up as she saw her mommy by the front door, then she looked up at her dad, which Grissom smiled as he kneeled down to her level. "Go to mommy, Sweetheart." She looks back at her mommy, then after Grissom released her hand she started going, and since she was walking too fast, she fell, but she got back up until she made it into her mother's arms.

Sara wraps her up as she stands up, then after kissing her dark curls, she said. "Good job, honey."

Michelle clapped her hands while repeating what her mother had said. "Good job."

Grissom walked up to his girls, places his hand on his little girl's back and replied. "Yes, good job."

As he started looking around the empty townhouse, Sara make sure she had her daughter with arm while putting her other hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

He may have not lived in this townhouse as long the other one, but he was still a little sad to leave it because of all the memories.

He nodded as he looked at his wife. "Yeah, I'll just miss it a little."

"I understand." She kissed his cheek and whispered while she laid her forehead on the side of his head. "But the good thing is, we'll always have our memories where ever we go."

She pulled her forehead back to see him smiling, then after he kissed Sara on her forehead, he puts his hand on his daughter's back again and replied. "Alright little one, wave goodbye to the townhouse."

She turned in her mother's arms and waved. "Bye, Bye."

After a few minutes, he sighed. "We better go, the team is waiting for us."

She nodded before the Grissom family walked out of the Las Vegas townhouse for the last time.

The last six months, especially these last few, have been busy for them, not only were they working pretty much to end of their time, but they also had to pack, do a yard sale on the stuff they didn't want anymore and put the remaining stuff in storage for the time being.

It had also been emotional, but nobody tried to convince either one of them to stay because they knew that it was something they wanted to do, and so on their last day here they were having a goodbye party at Catherine and Warrick's place.

* * *

><p>It was a good time from the moment they stepped on the back deck, but about an hour later, Sara and Grissom looked at each other from across the yard and knew from the way they were looking at each other it was time to go, so Sara started walking up to him, which he was also standing next to Brass and Catherine.<p>

When she stopped next to him, Grissom sighed, but Catherine spoke. "Time to go, huh?"

Grissom nodded and replied. "Afraid so."

Catherine nodded, then Sara replied. "But before we do though, Grissom and I would like to tell you guys something." Grissom smiled as he places his arm around her shoulders, then she continued as everybody's eyes were on them. "Griss and I are proud to say that we are going to be parents again."

A few weeks ago Sara gave Grissom the surprising news, and he was just as excited for this baby as he was for their first one.

They all cheered and said congratulations as the proud parents just nodded and smiled their thanks.

When they all calmed down, they picked up their kids and everybody walked around toward the front yard of the house, then after they all said goodbye to Michelle, Grissom placed Michelle in her car seat before giving her things to occupy her time while him and Sara said their goodbyes.

After leaving the door open so she wouldn't get too hot, he turned to the team that had been more like his family through the years, which he even felt that way toward the newest additions even though he never worked with Jessica, Ashley or Peter, but it seemed like he was always near them enough to consider them family.

He looked at Sara, then they walked to the end of the line to say their first goodbyes to Ashley, which despite the newness of their friendship, there was a little emotion between her and Sara, and when they pulled back, Sara said. "I expect some pictures of the little one when he/she gets here."

Ashley smiles as she places her hand on her stomach, which was in the second month of pregnancy. "You got it."

After a nod and another hug from the two, Sara stopped in front of Nick and said. "And I expect you to take care of them."

Nick smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen as he placed his arm around his girlfriend and replied. "No worries there."

"Alright, now give me a hug."

They chuckled as Nick removed his arm from his girlfriend before bringing Sara into a hug.

When they pulled back, he cleared his throat and said. "Take care Sara, and know that it was a privilege working with you."

She sniffled as she nodded. "You too Nick for both sentiments."

Nick nodded, and after one more hug, Sara went to Amanda next while Grissom stood in front of Nick, which didn't make Nick's emotions any better.

Ever since he started working as a CSI at the Las Vegas lab, he looked up to Grissom, even at times considered him a father, and although it's been awhile since he's worked with him, he still looked up to him.

Nick cleared his throat and said. "I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me, from hiring me to teaching me and recommending me on taking over your spot, it's been a great honor working and learning from you."

Grissom also had to clear his throat on his goodbye. "You are welcome Nicky, you've exceeded my expectations and I'm proud of you."

"Thank you again."

Grissom nodded, and after a handshake, he said. "Take care of your family."

Nick placed his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders again as he replied. "I will, and you do the same."

"Always."

Nick nodded with a smile as Grissom moved onto say goodbye to Amanda and the little girl Sanders while Sara was saying goodbye to Greg.

After giving Greg a hug, Sara pulls back and speaks with a little emotion. "You were really one of the first people at the lab to welcome me and I'll never forget that. I'll always cherish our friendship."

Greg nodded. "Me too Sara, we've had some really good times, haven't we?"

Sara smiled with a nod. "We did, now take care of that wife and daughter of yours."

As they pull back from the hug he smiled with a nod. "Of course, take care, Sara."

"You too, Greg."

After one more smile, she went to Brass, who she considered a father figure while Grissom stepped up in front of Greg.

Greg took a breath and started to speak. "Thank you Griss."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For a lot of reasons, but for one in particular, you're the one that gave me a shot as a CSI and it's changed my life for the good."

"You're welcome Greg." Then he took cleared his throat before he finished with. "And I'm glad I had the privilege on watching one of the youngest members of my staff to become a wonderful CSI and an even better father, and I hope one day you'll have a son who can grow up just like you."

Greg wasn't known for his crying, at least in public, but Grissom's words brought tears to his eyes and he couldn't help but give Grissom a hug, which surprised the older man, but he reciprocated the hug, then Greg whispered. "I appreciate the words, and please take care of Sara. I may have never stood a shot with her, but I still care about her."

Everybody knew about Greg's old crush on Sara, but they also knew deep down that no one else stood a real shot at stealing her heart because it had already belonged to one man before she even stepped into the lab.

Grissom whispered closely to the younger man's ear. "With my life Greg."

He nodded as they stood back, then after a smile and clear of their throats, Grissom moved on to Brass while Sara moved on to the Brown family, which also included Lindsey.

Brass and Grissom looked at each other, and Brass speaks first while holding out his hand. "Good luck out there and keep in touch when you can."

Grissom smiled as he shook the older man's hand. "We will, don't worry." Brass nodded as Grissom continued while releasing his hand. "Thank you for your kindness and friendship all these years, it has also been a privilage to work with you, take care."

"You too, and take care of that wonderful family of yours."

Grissom has a huge smile on his face as he replied. "Of course, bye Jim."

As they shook hands one more time, Brass responded. "Bye Gil."

They smiled at each other and Grissom went to Lindsey and Warrick as Sara was moving on to Jessica.

Grissom smiled at Lindsey and said. "I've watched you grow up into this wonderful young lady, keep it up and make your family proud."

15-year-old Lindsey nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I will Uncle Gil."

Not known to initiate hugs, Grissom made an exception here, he brings Lindsey in a hug, which she hugs him back.

When they pulled back, he gives her a small smile as she smiled back before he stepped in front of Warrick, who was holding his and Catherine's son.

He looked at the little guy in Warrick's arms, smiles at him, gives him encouraging words before looking at Warrick, which out of the three guys he watched grow into the men they've become, this goodbye was harder for him, it may have not been by much, but it was.

Grissom cleared his throat before saying. "Warrick, what can I say?"

He stopped, then Warrick smiled as he replied. "Scared you there for a bit, huh?"

Everybody chuckled, then Grissom smiled as he responded. "I'm not trying to minimize the other's accomplishments that I witnessed, but I see you as coming the furthest along than anybody on this team." Everybody smiled as Grissom continued. "I'm proud of who you turned out to be, just keep your head up, continue to do your job because I see you being a boss soon."

Warrick cleared his throat and replied. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Griss, I also want to thank you for having my back and helping me through my gambling problem. I probably wouldn't have gone this far without your guidance, and I will do everything I can to continue to make you proud." Grissom nodded, and after giving his son to Lindsey, Warrick brings Grissom into a hug, which Grissom hugs the young man back, and while they were in the hug, Warrick whispers with emotion. "If I would have gotten to pick my father, I would have picked you."

That warmed Grissom's heart like no other, but he stopped the tears from coming out before replying. "No words can convey on how much that means to me, I would have been honored to have you as my son." After a few moments in the hug, they pulled back, looked at each other, then they smiled as Grissom finished. "Take care of yourself and your family."

"I will and you too."

Grissom does a short nod and after a quick handshake, he walked up to Jessica as Sara moved on to Peter.

When Sara stepped in front of Peter, he cleared his throat and said. "I know how much you need this, but I'm sure going to miss you. I don't think I've ever became friends with somebody as fast as I did with you."

Sara nodded and replied. "I feel the same way, but know that I'll never forget our friendship, or what you had done for me."

He smiled before saying his usual line. "Anytime." She chuckled a little, then they get into a hug where he continues. "And remember I'm only a phone call away."

"I know and the same goes for me too."

He nodded, then they stepped back and he said. "Take care of yourself, the little princess and your new little one."

She smiled brightly as she replied. "I will and you take care too."

After another nod and smile, Sara walks up to the last person in line while Grissom stepped in front of Peter.

They looked at each other as Grissom started speaking. "The only regret that I have where your concerned is that I never got to work with you, Nick and Sara told me that you were one of the best, so I'm sorry I never got to see it in action."

Peter felt so honored by his words that it took him a minute to respond. "That really means a lot to me, and thank you for the Dodgers tickets, I am sure I'm going to have a blast."

Grissom had indeed bought some Dodgers tickets for late in the season so there was a chance he could be going to some exciting games.

Grissom smiled and replied. "No, thank you for what you did for our family."

They shook hands and after another round of take cares, he was right behind Sara on saying goodbye to Catherine, his longest friendship.

As Sara and Catherine pulled apart from the hug, they looked at each other with tears in their eyes, then they started to laugh a little. They never were that close and here they were crying like they were parting as best friends.

They shook their heads and Sara cleared her throat and replied. "Our friendship was never the easiest one and it took us longer than the others to grasp on to it, but I'll miss you and I'll never forget your encouragement and support when you found out about my relationship with Grissom, I think that's when things started to turn for us."

"You're right Sara, it is, and please don't kill me, but I'm glad you proved me wrong." Sara raised an eyebrow as Catherine continued. "I wasn't sure if your feelings toward Grissom was strong enough to help him when he needed it the most, so I'm glad I was wrong."

She understood Catherine's concern, and she knew that Catherine would be on Grissom's side, but she was also happy that she proved her and anybody else wrong, then she smiled and replied. "Than I'm glad I could do that, and I'm glad for how far we've come as friends. I know most of it was because of my relationship with Grissom, but I'm still thankful for it."

"Me too."

After one more hug, they said their take cares and goodbye before Sara stepped towards the opened back door so she was next to her daughter while Grissom said his last goodbye.

When Catherine and Grissom looked at each other, she sniffled and said. "How do I say goodbye to you? We have known each other longer than anybody out here, you have been my best friend, my confidant and you have always been here for me."

Grissom saw Catherine's tears come down her cheek, so he brings her in his arms for a hug. "No matter where I end up at, you'll always be my friend. I may even go as far as saying my best friend." Catherine smiled while she was still in his arms, then he finished. "And remember I'll only be a phone call away, but I believe you'll be fine and the man who you married will make sure of it."

Warrick had walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder while saying. "You better believe it."

Grissom smiled as him and Catherine released their hug, then he responded. "You see, you'll be fine."

She nodded as she wiped her tears away. "Yeah, maybe so, but it still doesn't change the fact I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Cath, and I cherished every moment we've had together."

Catherine smiled. "Me too." As he smiled back she cleared her throat and continued. "Just text me your address once you get settled and I'll send your stuff to you."

They thought about visiting his mother for a few weeks before they go and travel until they found a place that could feel like home to them.

"I will." He sighed and finished. "Bye Cath, I know I've used this enough today, but take care of your family and yourself."

"You too and bye Griss."

He nodded, and after one last look at the group, he turned and walked Sara to the passenger side before walking back to the driver's side. He made sure his daughter was set before he shuts the door, then he looks back at the team and waved, which they all waved back, and after another round of goodbyes, he walked to the driver's door.

Once he was in, he shuts the door with a sigh as she looks at him and asked. "You ok?"

He nodded, then replied after clearing his throat. "Yeah, just a little harder than I thought."

She took his hand as she responded. "I know it is, but we are doing the right thing, right?"

She still needed this, but she also wanted Grissom's approval, which a second later she got it.

He smiled as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Yes, it's time to do something different, to start a new adventure, are you ready?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "As long as we are toget..."

She was cut off when their daughter from the back seat said. "Go Daddy!"

They chuckled as Sara continued. "We are ready, let's do this."

He leans toward her and pecks her on the lips before replying. "Your wish is my command." They smile at each other, and after putting his hands on the steering wheel, he started the vehicle, then drove them to their new adventure.

They were a little sad to be leaving the people they've grown to love as part of their family, but they were a little excited on where this new adventure takes them because they would be together.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was ok. Find out next chapter where they ended up. Please review.<p> 


	12. Where they ended up

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the last chapter, sorry it's short, but I hope you like it anyways.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Where they ended up<p>

9 months later

Peter walked into the break room with Jessica, who happened to be his wife of three months now and she was a month pregnant, and the team, including Amanda, Catherine, Ashley and Brass were in there too.

Nick speaks when he saw them. "Finally man, what took you so long?"

Peter had gotten something in the mail from the Grissom's, so he asked Nick to tell everybody to come to the lab.

Peter chuckled as he sat down while opening the envelope. "I needed gas, or would you have liked me to walk here so it would have taken longer?"

They chuckled, then Catherine shook her head and got into the conversation. "Well it doesn't matter now, he's here and we are ready to hear what is going on."

They smiled as Peter pulled out a letter and a flash drive from the envelope, then after he opened the letter and cleared his throat, he started reading, which it contained an apology for the lateness of it, a thank you for sending their stuff to their new location, a congratulations to the Stokes family on their new little girl and to the Heart and Sanders families for their new/another pregnancy, respectively. Peter continued to read to them that Grissom just started teaching at a local college and Sara was staying with the children at home for the time being until they get a little older, then she'll decide on her next plan. As he got to the end of the letter, he read that the flash drive contained pictures of their newest addition and the family as a whole.

Then once he read 'take care', which were the final words, and folded the letter back up, he handed the flash drive to Nick, and after he puts it in the computer, they started looking at the pictures, smiling and awing at every one of them, especially the ones with the kids.

After a few pictures, and as they continue to see the Grissom family with smiles on their faces, Catherine mentioned. "They look happy and healthy."

Warrick replied. "Yeah, they do. I'm glad they are enjoying their new lives, even though I know we miss them and they miss us."

They nodded again as Nick said. "You know, maybe we should set up a time to go visit them, I'm sure we can find some of the other CSI's to cover for us and we can swap some days with them in exchange." They all thought that was a good idea, but they had to find a weekend that would work for everybody so they knew it would take some planning to do.

As they continued to look at the photos they couldn't keep their eyes off of the happy family.

* * *

><p>Grissom walked into the livingroom from the bedroom and saw his 2-year-old daughter playing with her toys in her playpen, then he walked up to the window where his wife was and stopped to the side of her, wraps his arm around her shoulders and looked down in her arms to see their 3 day old son, he smiled at the little one with brown eyes, then asked. "And how is our little one doing?"<p>

Sara smiled as she looked down at her son that already looked so much like her husband, except the eyes, and replied. "Just perfect, I fall in love with him every time I look at him."

He smiled bigger as he placed his hand on his son's stomach, then he kissed her temple and whispered. "And how are you doing? Do you really like where we ended up?"

She looked out at the Paris horizon, then she looked at her husband and replied. "As much as I loved our traveling and saw some of the must beautiful rainforests and other amazing sights, I'm happy we have finally settled down. It may have been a crazy 9 months, but I wouldn't trade any moment for anything, and I can't wait to start this new life."

"Me neither." He kissed her temple again, and as they stood there, they heard their daughter from her playpen. "Out, Daddy! Out." He turned around and saw Michelle standing up with her hands up in the air. "Out, Daddy! Out."

He smiled and replied. "Can you say please Michelle?"

He repeats it a few times and she thinks about it for a minute, then replied. "Pwease, out, Daddy! Out, pwease."

They chuckled as Grissom walked up to his little blue-eyed girl, then after he picks her up and as he kissed her dark curls, he walked the two of them back over to the window.

After he stood there for a couple of seconds, Sara kissed his cheek, and when she pulled back, he smiled before asking. "What was that for?"

She smiled with her eyes as bright as they were before she started gong through that funk in Vegas. "Thank you for everything you've done and given me."

He smiled back. "Well that thanks should go to you too, and I would have given you just about anything you asked." She smiled a little bigger as he continued." And there is nowhere else I would rather be than by your side, I love you."

This time they peck each other on the lips before she replied. "I love you too."

After one more long look and smile, she moved closer to him, then he placed his free arm around her shoulders before they sighed in content, happy where their lives have taken them and excited on what happens next, and knowing that as long as they were together, everything will be fine and just the way they like it.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't feel this was one of my better stories, but I hope overall you guys liked it. This is it for the story and short series. Thanks to everybody who read and went the extra mile on supporting it and me. More stories will come your way soon, so hope you keep an eye out, until then, enjoy the rest of your week and weekend, also take care. GSR4ever!<p> 


End file.
